I'll Always Be Different
by Pilks
Summary: Lily Luna has always wanted to go to Hogwarts and prove that she's more than Harry Potter's daughter. However, when Lily learns that she's a squib everything changes. How can she fit in with her famous family now? How will she cope? What will she do?
1. Prologue

Have you ever felt that you're different to the rest of your family? That they can all do something you can't? Deep down you know they love you and that to them it doesn't matter, yet a part of you still feels that you're separated, alienated, weird.

You may have felt some of these; I certainly have.


	2. Weasley Dinner 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic. and I hope you enjoy it! Please review and give me any ideas that you have. **

**Pilks xxx**

* * *

I'm Lily Luna Potter. Yep, that's right, daughter of the famous Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and niece to the rest of the Golden Trio. In fact everyone in my family seems to be pretty well known for the part they played in the war against Lord Voldermort.

It's safe to say that my family is HUGE. For those of you who don't know there are my Grandparents Molly and Arthur then…

Uncle Bill, Auntie Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis

Uncle Charlie

Uncle Percy, Auntie Audrey, Molly and Lucy

Uncle George, Auntie Angelina, the twins Fred and Roxanne

Uncle Ron, Auntie Hermione, Rose and Hugo

And finally my parents and elder brothers James and Albus (yes my parents were very imaginative with our names!).

However, my story begins on the last Sunday of August 2014 when I was just seven years old….

"LILY! Are you ready yet? We need to go NOW!" Mum's voice rang up the stairs as I gracefully leapt down them two at a time, tripped and fell in a heap at the bottom. Unhurt, I jumped up and ran in to the kitchen where Mum was waiting by the fire. I noticed that the flames were burning emerald green meaning that my Dad and brothers had already flooed over to the Burrow for dinner.

This had been a fortnightly event every Sunday for as I long as I could remember. The dinners were always good fun and I loved hearing everyone's news. I knew this dinner was going to be especially good since it was the last one before Victoire started her 5th year at Hogwarts, Dominique and Molly their 4th, Louis and Lucy their 2nd and James, Roxanne and Fred were all about to start their very first year.

That's another great thing about my family, everyone pairs off nicely. Everyone always has someone else their age to hang out with. The exception of course is Victoire but she's just so lovely that I don't think there's anyone who could say that they've spent time with her and not enjoyed it!

After getting in to the fire and flooing over, I landed heavily on the Burrow's kitchen fire hearth (as you can probably tell I was definitely not the most graceful of girls!). Upon arrival I was immediately lifted into a tight hug from my Grandma which I reciprocated.

"How are you Lily?" she asked beaming at me.

"I'm great Grandma, mmm…. is that meat and potato pie cooking?"

"Yes it is. Now could you just….." but Mum's arrival interrupted her and I snuck off to the garden before I could be asked to set the table!

Outside I found everyone else already laughing and talking or in the case of Fred, Roxanne and James running around yelling wildly and screaming. They were playing a very immature game of Indians and Cowboys (I couldn't believe they were about to start Hogwarts, I'd met more mature 3 year olds!).

Finally we all settled down to dinner which was, as usual, amazing: meat and potato pie with carrots and cauliflower followed by jam sponge and custard.

As everyone jabbered away Uncle Percy stood up and called for all our attention.

"As you all know 8 of our number will be leaving us very soon so I thought it only appropriate to say something…"

"Big surprise!" Uncle George whispered in my ear causing me to giggle and recieve a glare from Mum.

"…We are very proud of all of you who have all achieved so much at Hogwarts already. I think particular congratulations should go to Victoire who is the first of the many Hogwarts' prefects there will be in the family's new generation." This statement produced much banging and whooping from the table as Victoire turned a delicate shade of pink and grinned. I was so envious of Victoire but really pleased for her too. She was exceptionally bright and had been the first Ravenclaw of the family. I wanted to be just like her. Everyone had always assumed I wanted to be a Gryffindor, James and Albus certainly did, but I wanted to be in the house known for their intelligence rather than their brawn! Even at seven I was a bit geeky but I just loved to read, find stuff out, learn. I couldn't wait to join Hogwarts and to prove myself to everyone. Maybe I could even be head girl…

Lost in these happy thoughts of my future at Hogwarts I missed the rest of Uncle Percy's speech and when I re-joined reality I realised he was sitting down. Much to my surprise though Uncle Ron then stood up.

"Well I know I could never contend with Percy in the speech making department," he shot a grin at his brother who returned it, "but I just wanted to make a quick announcement myself. "We were very proud yesterday as Hugo showed his first sign of magical ability!" As everyone whooped and yelled again Uncle Ron stood there beaming while Hugo sank low in his chair his face the same colour as a tomato. However, I could tell he was extremely pleased. I knew Hugo better than almost anyone and, shy as he was, I knew that he would be ecstatic that it was now official. He would definitely be going to Hogwarts in four years' time. Not that anyone had doubted this of course!

"HUGO!" I ran over to him after dinner and gave him a huge hug. "You must be sooooo excited! You're going to Hogwarts! You're going to get a wand! You're…"

"…obviously not as excited about this as you are!" Hugo cut in grinning. I slapped him playfully on the arm and grinned back.

"I'm just really happy for you."

"I know. Thanks. I'm pretty happy too! I guess I just don't show it in quite such an excited way!" I giggled.

"Think of all the amazing times we're going to have at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah I know. I just hope you won't spend all of your time working and that we'll have fun!"

"Of course we will Hugo. You've got to promise though that we'll be best friends forever yeah? Whatever houses we're put into?" I held up my pinkie finger and Hugo linked his round it.

"Definitely, what could separate us?"

I still hadn't made any signs of magic. Seven though was only the rough guideline that magical scientists gave as the age where the signs began to show. I knew I had plenty of time.

* * *

**A/N Please review **

**Pilks xxx**


	3. Birthday Suprises

**A/n I have now been introduced to the wonder of receiving reviews so please please please review!**

**This chappie is dedicated to Lollyesme and I'm sure she'll understand why later on! **

**Pilks xxx**

* * *

"… Happy birthday dear Lily,

Happy Birthday to you!"

It was April 5th 2015 and also my 8th birthday. And like always I was celebrating with my family at the Burrow. I've always loved that my birthday is in the school holidays because it meant everyone was always there to celebrate and I never had to be at school for it!

This year the cake was a giant mermaid who giggled whenever a piece was cut. Grandma really had outdone herself.

I had received a mountain of presents – just one of the many benefits of being in a large family! I also now got presents from cousins as well as aunts and uncles – one of the benefits of being the youngest! My favourite present though was from Mum and Dad. It was a mini potions making kit. It didn't require magic as the charms had already been placed on it but you could drink the potions after you made them. They had minor but fun effects such as causing you to levitate a few feet off the ground or making your hair change colours at a rapid rate. I had always wanted to make potions. It seemed like such an obscure branch of magic because of the limited wand work. I couldn't wait to try out some of the potions and for the first time ever I wanted the family lunch to end so that I could go home.

Eventually lunch did end, prompted, I think, by the very heated discussion of my cousins. It was the usual "my house is better than yours" debate which was a regular occurance due to Victoire being in Ravenclaw, Molly Slytherin, Dominique Gryffindor, Louis and Lucy Hufflepuff and now Gryffindor had support from James, Fred and Roxanne as well. The debate was always rather entertaining and of course it didn't really matter which house you were put in. The old house prejudices my parents had experienced didn't exist anymore but that didn't mean that competition and house pride/spirit wasn't still strong!

After flooing back home I immediately began nagging James and Albus to help me make one of my potions. At first they refused but who can resist the puppy dog eyes of a newly eight year old girl? So we settled down on the living room and set to work. Well I set to work. James and Albus were more spectators as they knew better than to offer help. They knew full well their role was more like that of an audience than a participant's.

An hour later it was ready: my first ever potion. I had made the levitation potion as it was the quickest and excitedly I ran out in to the garden with James and Albus following behind.

"Ok, I'm ready. Three, two, one!" I downed the small glass of bright blue liquid. It tasted salty and seared my throat as it went down. It wasn't that pleasant and I could feel a tingly sensation all over.

Something was wrong.

My head began to spin and I saw James' and Albus' faces swimming in front of my own. Then I tasted Grandma's fabulous lunch except tasting it for the second time wasn't so pleasant. I wretched and sick spewed on to the grass. I could feel my stomach heaving again. James was shouting at Albus to run inside and get Mum and Dad. He sounded scared. He then grabbed me by the shoulders and looked in to my eyes.

"Lily, Lily how do you feel? What's wrong?" I would have thumped him if I'd been able to. How did I feel? What was wrong? I was continually spewing all over the back garden and could barely stand straight. I'm sure his heart had been in the right place; I just wasn't feeling very understanding at that point in time.

Dad then rushed over and picked me up in his arms talking soothingly.

"It'll be ok Lily. We're taking you to St Mungo's. We'll make sure you get better, ok?" I tried to smile but I merely threw up once more and lost consciousness.

I can only remember snatches of the next few hours.

Mum, who had gone on ahead, standing at the welcome desk demanding that the dumb blonde of a secretary find me a Healer immediately.

A group of people leaning over me and talking using words that I could not understand.

A weird orange potion being poured in to my mouth.

Then nothing.

"Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily can you hear me?" I could hear the voice but as if from a long way away. It started getting louder though and I was soon aware that it was Mum speaking. She sounded really worried and concerned. To be honest I normally found Mum's fussing and protectiveness very annoying but at that moment I was so glad that she was there. I felt awful. Everything ached, my head felt like a spinning tot and the taste in my mouth was reminiscent of sick and stale pumpkin juice. Ew. Finally I scraped enough energy together to open my eyes and croak,

"Mum."

"Oh good, you're awake Lily. I was so worried. I didn't know what was happening. You're going to fine so don't panic. Healer Daboo seems to know what's wrong so…" I let her continue in this way for a while as it took too much energy to try and focus on her words. I was rescued from her ramblings by Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. They both ran in with ashen coloured faces and hugged Mum before looking lovingly down at me. Grandpa then muttered to Mum,

"Ginny, love, Healer Daboo is ready to talk to you now. We just need to go and find Harry." Grandpa followed Mum out of the room as she hurried away but not before squeezing my hand. Grandma sat down in Mum's vacated seat and began stroking my hair lovingly.

"Where's Albus and James?" I managed to croak out.

"They're at home waiting for news."

"You should go look after them. Let them know I'm fine."

"No. I'll stay with you."

"Grandma there is a hospital full of people to look after me here. Albus and James have no-one. Please, go to them, for me. It is my birthday after all!" Grandma chuckled slightly and reluctantly agreed. She rose and left the room but by accident didn't pull the door shut properly meaning the sound of my parents and Healer Daboo voices floated over to me.

"So what's wrong? Was she allergic to something in the potion?" I could hear the desperation in Mum's voice as she asked Healer Daboo.

"Lily has sustained no lasting damage and will be able to go home soon. As to an allergy my answer is "not really". She was not allergic to the potion but she seems to have reacted to the magic in it."

"What?" Dad sounded confused. "What do you mean "she seems to have reached to the magic"?"

"We need to do further tests but Lily's body seems to have rejected whatever spells were put on the potion's ingredients. Out of interest has Lily shown her first signs of magic?"

"Well no", said Mum, "but she's only just turned 8, today in fact."

"Ok, so she's quite late but that could be the reason that she rejected the magic as her body isn't used to it yet. However, just to cover all bases can I ask you, were there any complications during your pregnancy with Lily?"

"No."

"Has she been to St Mungo's before with as serious illness?"

"No." I could tell Mum was getting more and more frustrated by these questions. I was as well. Luckily Dad voiced my thoughts at this point.

"Not meaning to be rude but what the hell has any of this got to do with my sick 8 year old daughter? How will these questions help her in any way?"

"I'm sorry Mr Potter. I have to ask, it's routine in these more…unusual cases. See if Lily didn't reject the magic simply because she isn't used to it then she's fine but there is another possibility…"

"Well what is it?" I held my breath. Was I really sick? Could I die from it?

"I'm sorry to have tell you this Mr and Mrs Potter but there is a possibility that Lily…that Lily is a squib."

The words fell heavily on my ears and I fainted again.

* * *

**A/n REVIEWS PLEEEEAAAAASSSEEE!**

**Pilks xxx**


	4. Empty and Distraught

**A/n I have written some of this chapter from Ginny's POV because I felt I needed to cover some things which Lily would not have been there for. Hope you like it!**

**Pilks xxx**

* * *

_Lily's POV_

A squib.

That was my problem? Why I was in hospital in the first place?

You might just as well have replaced "squib" with "freak", "weirdo", what difference did it make?

I would never go to Hogwarts. I would never learn my first spell. I would never own a wand. I would never get to fly a broomstick. I'd never been that keen on Quidditch but it was still something that would never be a part of my life.

All these things were now completely shut off from me. So many memories that I had planned on making were now impossible.

I wanted to cry, scream, howl. I was distraught, hysterical. In a way I felt like I was grieving for the loss of the life I had wanted so badly, even though it had never been destined to be mine. But I also felt empty. It was if all my emotions were just too much so the only way I could contain them was by not acknowledging them at all. I thought I had ached all over when I had first woken up but I'd been wrong. I really, truly, completely ached now. It was cliché but my heart hurt most of all. It felt betrayed, broken, wrecked and I could do nothing to change it.

As I sat thinking, a small glimmer of hope appeared. Healer Daboo had said that I _might_ be a squib. Might. That had to mean it wasn't definite and so maybe I wasn't? Maybe I was a witch after all, maybe I was how I should be.

Somehow though, deep down, and I still cannot explain why, I knew Healer Daboo was right, I was a squib. I think I knew because subconsciously I realised that I had discovered my true self, however much I hated who that had turned out to be.

Questions were continually whirling round my head. I couldn't answer any of them and had no idea how any of them would be resolved.

What was I going to do about schooling now? How would I relate to any of my family? How would I relate to the Muggle children I would no doubt be spending time with now?

The sound of the door opening made me jump and I turned to see Healer Daboo and my parents entering the room. All of them looked solemn and almost pitying. I just couldn't bear it.

"I know." I said flatly.

"Know about what Lily dear?" Mum was trying to be kind but I didn't care.

"That I'm a squib. The door wasn't shut properly. I heard everything." I spoke in short statements as my brain wasn't functioning fast enough to allow anything more complex.

Healer Daboo looked worried and said soothingly,

"Now Lily it isn't definite. I'm going to take some blood now, which will be a little painful, and it will be sent to the labs to be tested. The results of the tests will tell us all for sure how everything stands."

"I don't care what your stupid tests say. I know you're right. I am a squib. But go ahead, do them anyway." I saw Mum and Dad exchange anxious glances and Dad put his hand on my arm and said,

"Lily there's no need to be so rude to Healer Daboo; she's just trying to help. Come on, we'll get through this. You need to be a big girl about this, mature."

This did it. The floodgates that had been holding in all my anger, resentment and fury broke. I stood up in my bed and screamed at the three adults who were all looking with looks of shock on their faces.

"MATURE! MATURE! YOU WANT ME TO ACT "MATURE"! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS IS LIKE FOR ME? NO! YOU CAN'T! EVERYTHING'S RUINED! I'VE JUST LOST EVERYTHING IN ONE GO AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO BE _MATURE_!" The tears were pouring down my face as I continued to rage at the three people I now hated most in the world. "NOTHING WILL EVER BE THE SAME FOR ME! I CAN'T EVER DO THE THINGS I WANTED! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND SO DON'T EVEN PRETEND TO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

With this Healer Daboo did back out of the room to give us time but my parents just stood there staring at me, unmoving.

"We're not leaving Lily. We're going to support you through all of this. We may not be able to understand how you're feeling but we can try and we're going to help you in any way that we can."

"First you need to relax so that we can talk about this. You've had a big shock but the Healer does need to take your blood so that the diagnosis can be confirmed. Healer Daboo can also give you a sleeping draft to help calm you down."

They both sounded so relaxed and rational but I still wasn't in the mood to talk. So I jumped down and heavily landed on the bed. I lay on my side so that my back was turned to my parents. Then I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep so that they couldn't talk to me anymore. Eventually they did leave the room and Healer Daboo quietly entered. She gently told me what to do so that she could take some of my blood and once she had performed her task she left me in my room so that I could cry myself to sleep alone.

_Ginny's POV_

It was awful for me, seeing Lily in that state. I could see how deep she was hurting, especially in her eyes. She was in emotional agony and I couldn't stand it. I wanted to break down in tears myself but I wanted to remain strong for her too. That was something the war all those years ago had taught me, how to be there for others, how to be tough so that you were a shoulder for someone else to cry on.

When we were outside the room I turned to Harry and could tell that he was feeling the same emotions as me. His green eyes were just as expressive as his daughter's brown ones.

"What are we going to do Harry?" My voice was barely a whisper and I was shaking as I spoke.

"I don't know Ginny but we'll work something out. We always do." He pulled me in to a hug and I buried my face in his jumper as I didn't want him to see the few tears that were trickling down my face. He, as usual, wasn't fooled. "Come on Ginny. She's a tough little girl and she can get through this. We all can."

"But it's such a lot to deal with and she particularly, out of all the family, had such ambitions for her future. I mean since she could talked she's babbled on and on about how she would be a Ravenclaw, Head Girl, a straight O student and that then she would go on and dazzle the wizarding community with her wit and brains. She can't do that anymore!"

"I know she can't but she can still be amazingly clever, succeed. It just might not be as she expected. She'll find new goals and dreams - she's so driven. She always reminded me of a cuter, female version of Percy in that respect!" I giggled slightly at this but then an awful thought struck me.

"Harry, do you think we've caused this in any way? I mean Healer Daboo mentioned pregnancy issues? Are we responsible at all? We did give her the potions kit what if that…" I shuddered I couldn't even think it, let alone say it. The idea that Harry and I had caused the pain Lily was currently feeling was too dreadful to contemplate.

"No Ginny. We're not to blame. Lily's reaction to the kit was not because of the kit but because of her opposition to magic. You can't blame yourself." He held me close and we fell silent. A little while later I pulled away and sat down in one of the awful orange plastic chairs and asked,

"What are we going to do about the family? I mean Dad knows but he's promised not to tell anyone. Should we get him to make an announcement or should we or…?" If I'm honest I had no idea how to handle the situation and didn't even know where to begin. Thank goodness Harry is so level headed in a crisis; I can always rely on him to think logically through a problem.

"No." Harry said firmly, "we need to discuss all this with Lily. She may only be 8 but she is mature for her age and this is obviously her problem. We can't go behind her back and make decisions without her, it isn't fair."

"You're right," I agreed.

"Should we go back in now?" Harry asked tentatively and I understood how he felt. Neither of us wanted to pressurise Lily as she was under enough stress as it was but the issue had to be dealt with, and fast.

"I'm not sure…Why don't we go get her something to eat and drink then we'll go in. She hasn't eaten since the Burrow Birthday Dinner."

"Good idea. I'll go and you wait here in case anything happens."

"Alright." Harry bent down, kissed me on the cheek and hurried off to the top floor. I sighed heavily and leant the back of my head against the wall. I felt exhausted, emotionally drained. I closed my eyes and waited for Harry to return while praying that Lily would be in a more co-operative mood. I couldn't be sure though for when it came to her temper Lily was as bad as me. We can hold grudges for ages. For the moment, though, there was nothing I could do so I just sat there and hoped everything would turn out alright.

_Lily's POV_

As I lay on my bed I saw the door being slowly opened. There was a soft knock as well but I didn't bother to respond. Everything still felt too raw. I might be ready to talk about…it; however, I didn't know how to handle the situation so I decided just to not touch the conversation without prompting. I didn't want to fight with my parents, not really.

Mum's head popped around the door and as she saw that I wasn't about to yell at her and so she slowly entered the room. Dad followed her in and my mouth watered and stomach ached as I see the bowl of pasta with tomato sauce and the plate of chocolate fudge cake with whipped cream he'd brought with him. He'd even treated me to a huge hot chocolate with every topping you could think of. I was really touched by the thought he'd put in to what to get me and so I took the tray from him but I still didn't speak.

Both Mum and Dad took a chair, one on either side. They moved hesitantly as if they didn't know how to act around me. This made me feel worse; I mean we're usually such a close family. We all get on so well. I was glad when Dad leant over, took my hand and began to talk,

"Lily, we're really sorry about earlier. You're right, we can't understand what you're going through but we do have some sort of idea what you've lost. You do have to accept that you need to apologise to Healer Daboo, you were incredibly rude and it isn't her fault." I nodded my head slightly, just enough so he could see. I was looking into his eyes now and feeling pierced by the sparkling emeralds. I guessed this was how Dad felt when Dumbledore really looked at him. He'd told us all the stories.

I could feel tears beginning to well up as Dad continued,

"Ok, now we've sorted that there's something else we need to start discussing. We need to decide what to do about the family. Obviously we'll wait for the test results so that we're 100% sure but they will have come by tomorrow. We're talking about this with you as you need to be involved in the decision.

"As I'm sure you're aware the family do know that you're here in the hospital and they're dying to check you're ok, especially Hugo. However, I think if they come to the hospital they'll need to know the situation so that's why they're keeping their distance for a while. Do you want an announcement made or it to be spread quietly by Grandma? Lily?"

I still hadn't said anything as I had no idea how I wanted the situation handled, I was still si overwhelmed. In the end I choked out,

"Maybe if everyone gathers at the Burrow you two could explain everything. I still don't want many visitors though, even when I go home tomorrow. If they really want to come it can only be in pairs at the most. I just can't cope with more."

Mum quickly grasped my other hand and squeezed it,

"If that's what you want then it's what will happen. How about we tell everyone tomorrow evening as it's Weasley dinner. We could leave James and Albus with you then we'll return after we've talked to everyone. We can have our own special meal, whatever you want, yeah?"

"Yeah," I said giving Mum a tiny smile. The first since I had found out. She gave me a big hug and Dad joined in. We sat there for a while then we broke apart and sat in amicable silence as I ate my way through the delicious food.

As I ate I thought about everything. It was still going to suck and all my emotions were still running wild but I thought that maybe there was a small glimmer of hope now, at least I had support. However, I still felt so awful I couldn't see how I would ever be able to move on from this properly.

* * *

**A/n this seems like quite a depressing chapter but it's not the happiest part of her life! Please review **

**Pilks xxx**


	5. Someone Who Understands

**A/n I think this chapter is a little less depressing and a bit fluffier! I also brought George in to it because I LOVE his character and wanted him introduced into the story more somehow.**

**Pilks xxx**

* * *

It had been 3 days since I'd left the hospital and I hadn't really spoken to anyone. I'd listened plenty to Mum, Dad, James and Albus but I let it all just wash over me. My only visitors had been Grandma and Grandpa, though I hadn't really said much to them either. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk I just had nothing that I felt I needed to say. I thought I would be in this sort of vegetable state for ever. However, my Wednesday visitor changed that….

Lying on my bed I just stared at the ceiling. I heard the doorbell ring and Mum opening the door and welcoming whoever it was - like I cared. I did think it was odd though when I heard Mum leading the guest up the stairs and leaving them outside my room. They then gently tapped on the door and after I didn't reply just walked in. I rolled on to my side so I had my back to the door and let out a sigh to show I didn't give a damn about who'd entered but they just continued walking over and sat on my bed and said,

"Hi Lily, it's me, Uncle George." This did surprise me. I knew no one but the grandparents had visited because Mum and Dad had told them to take their time. I knew it was also because they had no idea what they should say to me, if Albus and James were anything to go by anyway. Trying to have a conversation with them had been extremely awkward. When I had first arrived home they just gawped at me, pityingly and wary, until they caught Mum's eye and hurriedly looked away. Since that disastrous moment they'd both tried to avoid me. They weren't trying to be mean, I think they were just confused and didn't want to upset me. However, it didn't help my feelings of loneliness and separation.

"Ginny, well you're mum, said you've not really been talking since the hospital and that you've been shut up in here most of the time, yeah?" I remained motionless. "Well, I…I..." Uncle George's voice cracked and this startled me so much that I hurriedly sat up and turned to face him. As I looked into his eyes I saw so much pain but it wasn't my own reflected, it was his.

He continued, "I just wanted to tell you that I…that I…understand how you're feeling. You know the pain, the loss. As you know I lost…Fred…" Saying his name caused tears to trickle down Uncle George's face. Obviously my Uncle Fred isn't mentioned all the time but he always comes up in Uncle George's famous and amusing anecdotes but he never cries then. In fact, he always seems much younger when he tells them, in his element. I guess it's because he can pretend Fred's still alive even if it's just for a short period of time. But now we were talking about his loss of Fred and the grief and agony he was in after it happened.

"Uncle George…I…" I had no clue what to say and luckily Uncle George cut in.

"No, Lily. I need to get this out, to tell you." I silently nodded and he carried on.

"Fred was always my other half. We finished each other's sentences, read each other's thoughts, we understood each other completely. Together, and not to boast but, we were comic geniuses and excelled at it." His eyes started to gleam as they usually do but their light was quickly extinguished.

"And then he died. I died too. Well obviously I didn't but, at the same time, I…I did. Nothing felt right anymore. I couldn't think about anything or say anything without it reminding me about him. In the end I just did nothing, like you are. I still felt awful but it did numb the pain slightly. Luckily for me though no-one gave up on me. Especially your Uncle Percy. I think it's because he saw…it happen and because he'd missed so much over the previous few years. It was everyone's support though that got me through. It's cliché but true. I realised after a lot of self-wallowing that everyone was grieving, everyone had loved him. Finding your Auntie Angelina helped too because she'd been one of me and Fred's closest friends so we could talk about the Fred only I knew and she had a good idea about.

"So what I'm trying to tell you is that you can get over this, you can feel crap yet optimistic. Again cliché but talking does help and means you can discover all the new possibilities open to you. I mean, this isn't the end of your life. It's just a rather big obstacle in it.

"If you ever want to talk but don't want to talk with your parents then, well, you just come to me because, trust me, I will understand. I will always wish that Fred was still here and that we could have shared so much more but I can now enjoy a life without him too."

As Uncle George finished and looked down at me I burst in to tears and threw my arms around him. He put his arms around me too and held me close while letting me howl away. I could even feel his tears falling in to my hair.

After a while we pulled apart and I felt I wanted to say something for the first time since Saturday.

"Thank you Uncle George I…I…feel just like you said. It's as if I've lost who I was going to be and so now I don't know how to act or feel. I just don't feel like me anymore. It's as if I'm grieving for the loss of my powers - not that I ever had any." I added the last bit bitterly.

"It'll be ok Lily. You've not lost as much as you've gained."

"What?"

"You're doing something that no-one else in the family has ever done. You're not weird or freaky; it's just what makes you special. I mean let's face it everyone in the family is a bit nutty. There's Dad who collects Muggle batteries and plugs, Percy who can make anything sound boring, we've even got the famous "Golden Trio" for goodness sake and well they're all just different in their own way. This is your thing. You're going to experience things, learn about things, understand things that the rest of us won't have a clue about."

"But that's my point. No-one will be able to talk to me about the stuff that I'll do. I won't have a Victoire or an Uncle Percy to discuss work or books with. I may achieve stuff but it's never going to mean anything as no-one will ever really get how important it will be to me. I can't swap stories or experience's because no-one will have anything to compare them too. I just wanted to be part of the family, to make everyone proud, show to the stupid papers that I'm more than just Harry and Ginny Potter's daughter."

Finally saying all of this got me into such an agitated state that I'm still amazed Uncle George was able to hold me down. He just clung to me though and tried to calm me.

"You can teach us, Lily, trust me we're willing to learn, especially for you. You're our little Lily, the adored baby girl of the family and that will never change. Whatever happens. We love you, ok? And there are always your Aunt Hermione and your Dad, they both know about Muggle stuff. And your Grandpa, well, this is an answer to his prayers his very own insider in the Muggle world. He'll talk with you for hours so in the end you'll be sick of it!"

I chuckled slightly and for some reason felt so much better. For unknown reasons Uncle George had had a great calming effect on me. We just sat there a while until I broke the silence,

"Thanks Uncle George, I needed to hear what you said. You're right I do feel awful and probably will for quite a while but I need to try and move on somehow. I need to determine what my new path will be."

"That's my girl." He gave me one final squeeze before standing up and asking, "I need to go now, do you want to come down with me?"

"No thanks Uncle George I'm good for the moment. It's still quite a lot to process."

"Ok, I'll see you a week on Sunday for Weasley dinner, yes?"

"Yeah." I replied as he smiled and walked out of the door. As he did I thought to myself, "right, pull yourself together Lily Luna Potter. You can get through this. Now first things first what do you always do when you're stuck or confused?" This was easy.

"Research."

* * *

**A/n Please, please, please hit that button and review, I do really appreciate them!**

**Pilks xxx**


	6. Weasley Dinner 2

**A/n Sorry that it's been ages since I last updated, I've been revising for mocks so I've not had much time! I'm begging you though, please review Hope you enjoy it. **

**Pilks xxx**

* * *

_**LILY'S POV**_

I decided to wait until the next Weasley dinner before starting my research my reasoning being that however a smart an 8 year old I was I wouldn't be able to fully understand all the books I needed to use to find out everything I wanted to!

I also did not want my parents help with the research although I still don't know why. Since Uncle George's visit everything at home had been a bit better but I still sometimes felt like an outsider. There was a barrier now between my family and I and I really wanted to break it down but needed someone else to help me do that. And I somehow knew that that person, my research partner, was Victoire. She was the only one I knew I could trust with helping me. I mean Hugo is my best friend in the entire world but Victoire was everything I had wanted to be, my role model. Originally I'd been scared that she was going to be the last person I would want to talk to let alone be alone with for hours. Luckily though, this wasn't the case.

So now I had chosen my partner there wasn't much for me to do except wait for the next Weasley dinner. I tried to pass the time by making a list of all the things I wanted to know about squibs and their history. It was a long list but all of it was vital.

Sunday just could not come around fast enough. When it did finally arrive I was, for the first time ever, ready before everyone else. I paced up and down in the kitchen waiting for the rest of the family, finally appreciating how irritating this was! As soon as I heard them thumping down the stairs I grabbed a handful of floo powder and jumped in to the fire. Landing heavily on the other side I scrambled up and realised that the only person in the kitchen was Uncle Ron. He looked over at me and smiled nervously. He was obviously completely unsure of what to say or do. All he did end up doing was gesturing limply at the window and muttering,

"It's er…a…a nice day…" His voice then trailed off after this true yet less than fascinating observation.

I can't lie. It really hurt being unable to joke around with Uncle Ron who was usually so energetic and lively. I could feel my eyes starting to sting with oncoming tears. However, I tried to fight them. I had forgotten, in all my excitement about seeing Victoire that the rest of the family had not seen or spoken to me since my birthday and the hospital trip. I had been so stupid not remember that this dinner was not going to be just like all the others.

Being the gormless idiot Uncle Ron sometimes is, he didn't notice that I was upset and he became distracted as Dad came out of the fire, strolled over to Uncle Ron and slapped him on the shoulder saying,

"Hey mate. Did you get that report I left on your desk? You know the one about Andrew Spin?"

Choosing this as my moment of escape I flung myself at the door and raced out of the room. I didn't really want to explain to Dad that I was on the verge of tears because his best friend had just unintentionally crushed most of my recently regained confidence. For some reason I didn't think that was going to be a fun conversation especially as I knew that Mum, James and Albus were following closely behind Dad.

As I sprinted away I bumped in to someone who scooped me up into a big bear hug and asked,

"Lily! How are you? Lily? Why are you crying?" Uncle George's voice was anxious and he looked really concerned. "I thought we had solved some of this crying issue you've been having recently?"

"It's just...well…I…I just came out of the fire and saw Uncle Ron…and…oh I just can't do this Uncle George!" I clung to him and cried in to his shoulder quietly.

"Now c'mon Lils, you can do anything and everyone's really excited about seeing you. It's not normal in this family to go so long without seeing someone!"

"Uncle Ron wasn't excited about seeing me; he could barely look at me. He thinks I'm a freak."

"I'm sure this is a misunderstanding, look there's Victoire, VICTOIRE, she can go with you out to the garden so you can clear your head before seeing everyone else, yeah?"

Uncle George was a legend. He had worked his magic and I already felt a million times better and he even knew that Victoire was the only one I could bear to be with. As she hurried over I wiped my eyes and tried to smile before taking her outstretched hand and going out into the garden. Now was the perfect opportunity to fill her in on my research plan.

_**GEORGE'S POV**_

"…VICTOIRE, she can go with you out to the garden so you can clear your head before seeing everyone else, yeah?" As Lily wiped her eyes I gave Victoire a meaningful look so she knew what I needed her to do. She instantly understood and led Lily out in to the garden. Thank God she's a bright girl and that she had been the first person I'd seen. If I had tried that on Freddie I'd have been screwed and Lily would not have been helped in any way. I love my son and all but he's as subtle as a gun and not the quietest most understanding boy that ever walked the earth.

Having dispatched with Lily I had more important things to go and sort out, like deciding what the hell I was going to do with Ron. I think I was going to kill him. I'd given everyone, well all the grown ups, a clear pep talk on the Lily situation.

Why did Ron have to be the first person Lily saw? Why couldn't it have been Bill or Angelina or any other freaking person for that matter? No, it had to be Ron. Typical.

Storming in to the kitchen I found James, Albus, Harry and Ron laughing away at something while Ginny climbed out of the fire. They all looked at me as I entered and Albus began to say,

"Uncle George, you have to hear Uncle Ron's story it's…"

"Actually Al," I cut in, "could you and James leave the kitchen for a bit, I need to talk to your parents and your uncle for a moment." I could tell from the look on Albus' face that my unusually serious tone told him that I had meant what I'd said. He and James got up quickly and hurried out of the room and for once I was glad they had done as they were told. Then I quickly cast muffliato round the kitchen. I didn't want or need eavesdroppers.

"George, what's up?" Ginny said inquiringly.

"I just wanted a word with our dear brother." My voice was getting gradually louder.

"About what?" asked Ron sounding surprised which hacked me off even more.

"FOR BEING AN INSENSITIVE MORON, THAT'S WHAT. I THOUGHT YOU'D LEARNED. YOU'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH SO MUCH IN YOUR LIFE, SO MUCH GRIEF, AND LOSS. BUT YOU'RE STILL THE SAME!" I was bellowing now and I was glad I had cast muffliato.

"George, what the HELL are you on about?" Ron asked, his voice getting louder too now.

"LILY. THAT'S WHAT I'M ON ABOUT." I saw Ginny and Harry exchange an anxious look at this.

"What's wrong with her George? Is she ok?" Ginny sounded really worried. This calmed me down a bit and I turned to face her.

"She'll be fine Ginny, I've seen to that. However, that is no thanks to Ron." I shot him a dark glare.

"Look, at least have the decency to explain what I did that was so terrible!" exclaimed Ron who I could tell was getting really angry but he was nowhere near where I was. I rounded on him and continued my rant.

"Lily was so worried about seeing everyone. She was scared that she wouldn't be accepted anymore or that everyone would think she was a freak. And as soon as she arrives here she meets you and you can barely look at her. She ran out of here crying, did you know that?" Harry, Ginny and Ron all looked shocked at all of this. I never got this angry. Even when the kids did stuff it was Angie or some of the other grown ups who told them off. I was always so much more relaxed. I know for a fact it drives Angie mad as she always appears to be the bad, mean parent. However, I carried on yelling.

"You shattered the little confidence I had managed to build up. What I want to know is what did you do exactly? And what are you going to do to fix this?" Total silence now fell and it was a few seconds before Ron replied.

"George…I…All I said was "It's a nice day", I didn't want to put my foot in it like I always do. So I thought I would go with something safe."

"But don't you see that's exactly what Lily was afraid of, that we'd all treat her differently. That we would label her as "squib Lily" and not continue seeing her as we always have." By now Ginny had begun to cry and Harry had put his arm around her shoulders. I realised that neither of them had known any of this. I couldn't help but feel touched that Lily had trusted me so much.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea that I had caused so much damage. You know I didn't do it intentionally and that I'll do whatever to fix this. You seem to understand how she's feeling, I have absolutely no clue. So just tell me what to do."

"Look, I know you didn't do it on purpose, you can't help being a bit thick sometimes." I grinned at him to show I was joking and he smiled back. "Now I didn't realise Lily had only told me all of this so we're going to pretend this never happened. Understood? I don't want Lily to think I've betrayed her trust. She's getting stronger but I think she's still pretty fragile. So do we all agree? We'll never mention this?" Everyone nodded.

"Oh George!" said Ginny, "thank goodness Lily can talk to you; we had no idea she was so worried. Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks mate. We owe you one," said Harry.

"It's ok. I think it's probably because I can kind of empathise with her which is all she wants. Anyway, come on, Mum will be wondering why she hasn't seen you yet. And we can't keep her waiting now can we?"

_**LILY'S POV**_

I had calmed down considerably and was thinking a bit more rationally when Victoire and I reached the garden fence. In the distance I could faintly see some dazed gnomes falling about as they tried to find their way back to the Burrow. Smiling a little at this I turned to Victoire and saw that she was already looking at me. However, not like everyone else had done at first - nervously, anxiously, but just as she always had - kindly, warmly.

"You'll never guess what happened last week…" Victoire began before launching in to the funniest story about Louis stealing all of Dominique's hair care potions and seeing what effect they had on the sleeping, and unsuspecting, Uncle Bill. I giggled away as she told the story and everything felt normal again.

Another of Victoire's great qualities (part of me really wanted to hate her, I mean how many good qualities did she have?) was that she could read people so well and understand exactly what to do to cheer them up immediately.

When she had finished I climbed up onto the fence and sat down before beginning to tell her all about my mission.

"Tori?"

"Yeah, what is it Lily?"

"I really need your help with something, except it's kind of secret."

"Ok, go on. I promise not to tell anyone." Victoire smiled at me encouragingly and I could tell she meant what she had said.

"Well the thing is I want to know more about my new…condition. And well, of course, the first thing that popped in to my head was to go to the library and research it."

"Naturally! Well I must say, I'm proud. I've trained you very well! And I think Aunt Hermione would be pretty proud too!"

I giggled, "Yeah! It's also kind of the reason I asked you for help because I bet some of the books will be too complicated for me to understand." Victoire nodded her head. "Now I know I should probably go to Mum or Dad but it just didn't feel right asking them but it did feel right asking you. So…" My voice trailed off as I could tell she understood what I was getting at.

"No problem Lily, we'll have everything you want to know about thoroughly researched. I'm guessing this means we need to try and sort out a time to go to Diagon Alley."

"You read my mind Tori!"

"Well I'm glad we sorted that out. If you feel up to it we should probably go back to the others now, we can't get on the wrong side of Grandma!" We both shuddered remembering the time when Uncle Ron had decided he really needed to miss a Weasley dinner so he could finish off a report that was due the next day. Grandma, however, had not been impressed and when Aunt Hermione told her she stormed off to the fireplace, jumped in and practically screeched Uncle Ron's address. All anyone knows about that visit is that ten minutes later Uncle Ron appeared and that he was the last person to leave from the Burrow. He still won't talk about what happened - I doubt even Aunt Hermione or Dad knows!

With this in mind we hurried back to the house where, because of the nice day, as Uncle Ron had so astutely pointed out earlier, everyone was sitting outside. Victoire and I slipped into the two vacant seats and joined in on the noisy debate. Well the three noisy debates.

Firstly there was Uncle Ron, Mum, Dad, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Charlie, Hugo, Albus, James, Freddie, Roxanne and Louis arguing over the finer points of the recent Chudley Cannons versus Holyhead Harpies game.

The second debate involved Aunt Hermione, Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, Grandpa, Rose and Lucy discussing the recent Ministry of Magic announcement and its implications.

And the third was on the recent "controversial" fashion statement made by the singer Daisy Franco. The said outfit was being broken down bit by bit by Auntie Fleur, Aunt Audrey, Dominique, Molly and Grandma. Each of whom were giving their own opinions on how they would style Daisy if they were given the chance.

Yes, ladies and gentleman, my family. Who knew most of us shared DNA?

Dinner was, as usual, fabulous and passed as loudly as ever. Victoire and I managed to get our mums to arrange a time for us to go to the library together. They must know us really well as they didn't even question why we wanted to spend an entire day in the library! They decided to go shopping together too while in Diagon Alley. This was quite a regular occurrence and so I always found it very odd when Dad told stories of how Grandma, Aunt Hermione and Mum all used to hate Auntie Fleur!

I managed to talk privately to Hugo after dinner and though it was slightly tense at first we were able to avoid the topic of magic quite successfully and chatted away as usual.

I felt so happy that night as I realised I wouldn't be separate from the family, even though I did still get the odd twinge of sadness as I saw some of the grown ups doing magic. Most of the time I chose to try and ignore my moments of unhappiness and I began to understand what Uncle George had said. Everything may have still really hurt inside but it got easier to deal with when there was family around.

* * *

**A/n There's the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! If you did please review - I appreciate anything you've got to tell me. Also I'm going to try and skip forward a bit in time if I can because I want to get Lily to school soon! If you have any ideas let me know. **

**Pilks xxx**


	7. Plans

**A/n So I have to apologise again for taking so long to update! I've had loads of stuff on so haven't had time to sit down and write this. However, I am still writing the story and hoping to make it a bit happier after this chapter because I realise it's all been quite sad up till now!**

**Please just keep reviewing and giving any ideas/criticisms!**

**Pilks xxx**

* * *

_**Lily and Victoires' Research**_

_How common are squibs? _

The likelihood of 2 pure blood wizards having a squib child is 1 in 30,000. This chance increases if the parents have any non-magical blood; however squibs are still fairly rare.

_How has history viewed squibs?_

Historically, families saw squibs as a source of great shame and many were shipped off to foreign boarding schools, especially if the squib was born into an eminent pure blood family. Some families even killed their squib relatives believing it to be the kindest thing to do or because they simply saw them as dangerous. This means that squibs have made little impact on wizarding society. Probably the most notable squib is Arnold Tunbury who faked his papers and managed to become a successful lawyer. However, when he was discovered he was given a life sentence in Azkaban. In more recent times the social stigma surrounding squibs has improved but it is still a fairly taboo subject.

_What is the recommended course of action for a squib? _

The most common route for families to take is to send their squib child to a Muggle school. Most squibs then usually decide to integrate themselves into Muggle society and nearly all marry Muggles too. Sadly quite a few lose contact with their wizarding family because it is too painful to be around them. However, they still have fulfilling and satisfying lives. Some squibs have even risen to fame in the Muggle world. Probably the most famous squib known to Muggles is Anne Boleyn in the 1500s who managed to become Queen of England! The Muggles believe that it was superstition and rumour that led to the common belief that Anne was a witch but in truth she was a squib child secretly taken in at birth by the Boleyn family who did not believe they could have any more children.

_What is Muggle schooling like?_

Muggle education varies between countries just as it does in the wizarding world. However, a crucial difference is that there are thousands of schools in each country. There are even different syllabuses for many of them too. In England certain subjects are compulsory: Maths, Science, English and for many a modern foreign language. As they get older Muggles drop more and more of their subjects until they have only one. This is when they go to "University", a special type of school for over 18s. Here they get their last qualification before getting a job. There are hundreds of courses to choose from as well as many universities.

_How do you learn more about Muggle lifestyle?_

There are many books and postal courses you can take to learn about how Muggles live. A particularly excellent series is "Muggle living: Could you hack it?".

"Oh Victoire I can't read anymore!" I said as I threw down the book I was holding – "A History of Squibs: The Trials, The Hardships and The Very Few Positives". It was not the most uplifting read and it had taken a long time to read and pull out everything I wanted to know. It also had a lot of hard vocabulary that I needed Victoire to explain to me which didn't help. However, I did now feel I had enough information and believed I knew what I wanted to do.

Victoire looked at me and said, "Ok Lily, it's up to you. Are you sure we've collected enough?"

"Yeah, I feel ready now. Thanks Tori you've been incredible!"

"It was nothing, really. I actually quite enjoyed it. But then again any reason to sit in the library reading is my kind of thing!" We giggled as we began clearing up all the pieces of parchment, quills and books that littered the table we had been working at. I should probably mention that Victoire and I were in the "Granger Library", obviously named after my Aunt Hermione. When the war ended each of the "Golden Trio" were granted something. Aunt Hermione had always been horrified that the only decent library was at Hogwarts so her wish had been that a fantastic public library be built as part of the redevelopment of Diagon Alley. Her wish had been granted and to her great embarrassment (but also I know slight delight!) it had also been named after her. I'm not going to lie, it's a fantastic library. It has everything you'd ever want to read and more because loads of people donated books and since it was built every book that's published must offer a first edition copy to the library. It also has tables and quiet areas to work at. It has always been one of my favourite places in the world to be.

Anyway, after gathering all our things Victoire and I went outside and met my Mum and Aunt Fleur before we went our separate ways and flooed home from the Leaky Cauldron. Upon arriving back I ran upstairs to my room and began to plan out my speech to my parents. Once I had it perfect I paced up and down until I heard Dad come home then I raced downstairs.

"Mum, Dad?"

"Yeah Lily what is it?" Dad asked as he turned round to look at me.

"I've got a plan."

"For what?" asked Mum cautiously, using the tone of voice I associated with times when James would ask Mum if he could have a ladder, sticky tape and a bucket (trust me this has happened!). "Is this what you were doing with Victoire all day in the library?"

"Yes it is. I'm sorry I haven't included you in the decision process as much as I probably should have but I felt the only person who could really help me was Victoire."

"That's ok Lily", Dad said lovingly, "obviously we would have liked to have helped you more than we have but if you've managed to sort everything out by yourself then, ok. It just shows how clever and independent you are." He smiled and I returned it.

"Thanks Dad." I then sat down at the table and Mum and Dad sat down opposite me. I laid out all my notes and talked Mum and Dad through them. It took longer than I thought it would as Mum knew basically nothing about Muggles and Dad couldn't remember much (I mean seriously if he hadn't been born with his special abilities etc. I doubt my father would have gone far in the world, sometimes he had a memory like a sieve!). Anyway, after explaining squib history, Muggle education and some other things I took a deep breath and said, "So after reading all of this I've decided I want to go to a Muggle boarding school from 11. I think this is best because it's as close as I can get to what everyone in the family has done or will do. Before that though I would really like a tutor to teach me everything normal Muggle children would know. Another reason for this is that many Muggle schools set exams for entry so if I wanted to go to a good school, which I do, I need to know everything really well."

Mum and Dad just stared at me. I couldn't read their expressions. Were they angry because they thought I was being too demanding? Were they ecstatic because I had an aim, a plan? Or were they not bothered either way because they didn't really care what their freak squib daughter did but it was a bonus that I wanted to go to a boarding school as I wouldn't be there most of the time? I didn't know. However, before I could say anything, Mum got up, walked around the table and hugged me. Then she bent down and looked in to my eyes saying, "We are so proud of you Lily and whatever you think is best is what we will do. If you change your mind down the line feel free to go and change it. We're going to support you no matter what."

At this I buried my face in her shoulder and felt silent tears rolling down my face. However, for once they were not out of pain, anger or frustration but out of sheer joy and relief. Dad then came and joined in the hug. It was a pretty beautiful family moment. That was until James came bursting in to the kitchen saying, "You won't believe what Al has just gone and d…" before faltering and exclaiming, "What are we now, the Brady Bunch?" At this we all laughed and I wiped my eyes. Life was getting back to normal and I was going to enjoy it no matter what difficulties were thrown at me.

**JUST OVER ONE YEAR LATER, 1ST SEPTEMBER 2015**

Here I was for the first time. Platform 9 and three quarters. It was Albus and Roses' first day at Hogwarts. James had now been there 2 years but I hadn't felt ready enough emotionally to come to King's Cross until now. However, today was different. I could and would come for Rose and Albus. They were my closest family age wise (excluding Hugo of course). I was pretty tight with my youngest brother and cousin and so I really felt I should be there to witness this momentous, well, moment! I can't lie and say all I felt was joy and excitement standing there staring at the Hogwarts' Express while watching the hustle and bustle of all the other families too. Now though I felt more of a dull ache as if it was an old injury that only occasionally caused pain.

I certainly hadn't been moping around for the past year and a bit. I had been busy studying hard and catching up and learning all the Muggle work I needed to know. This wasn't all I needed to learn though. I had to learn things such as Muggle systems, like the Post Office, and Muggle inventions too. This was my favourite bit. I loved all the computers, televisions, sound systems, lights, motors; everything was so clever and ingenious. Personally, I think wizards are seriously behind. I mean, how did I survive without the TV and internet all this time. And DVDs well they are just AWESOME! I had introduced a family film night as soon as I had learnt how to use them. I was determined to see as many movies as I could before I started Senior School (that's what you call a Muggle school for 11-18 year olds, in case you didn't know).

I was learning all of this from Miss Jackson who tutored me Monday-Friday. I did this instead of going to my old Wizarding Preparation Group. I did miss WPG but the stuff I was learning from Miss J was incredible and I couldn't wait to get on to more advanced topics!

Anyway back to Albus and Roses' big day. We had met up with Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo as soon as we had got there and Uncle Ron immediately began teasing Rose and Albus about houses. I knew Albus was desperate to be in Gryffindor but that Rose was less fussed. I think she probably preferred to be in Gryffindor but mostly because it was what Albus wanted. Rose just wanted to shine academically. She wanted to be top in at least 1 subject. Right now though both looked worried which I couldn't understand, I mean both of them have family in four other school years and there was someone in every house. Whatever the outcome of the sorting was they'd be fine! Also considering whom their parents were I bet loads of people wanted to be friends with them. They owed their lives to our parents for goodness sake.

However, I understood perfectly why Scorpius Malfoy was looking nervous. His heritage was quite embarrassing although it seemed his father had reformed and his mother was meant to be quite nice. It was still hard though for people to believe this. He certainly wasn't going to have an easy time of it. To me though he looked just like all the other first year boys on the platform, nervous but trying to shrug it off and look tough like boys always do.

I was brought out of my thoughts about Scorpius Malfoy by the train whistle. I jumped and turned back to my family who were all hugging goodbye. Even James had appeared. He was waffling on about something to do with seeing Teddy and Victoire kissing. I mean honestly, how behind was that boy? I'd know about them dating since it had begun in July. I thought it was really cute and expressed my wish that they would get married so Teddy would really be part of the family. Dad then made some stupid crack about James and Albus before taking Albus aside and giving him a little pep talk. During this I gave Rose one last hug and then waved enthusiastically as she, followed by Albus got on the train.

After the train had disappeared Hugo turned to me and said, "Was that hard? I mean being here and all?"

"Surprisingly, not really. It wasn't a breeze but I just felt sort of….content. Yeah, content. I know now this isn't where I belong and I'm really excited about Senior School. And luckily Muggle school starts later than Hogwarts so I'll be able to come and see you off in 2 years' time."

"Cool, I'm really glad you can be here. I mean you might have accepted it but I still can't quite imagine going to Hogwarts without you."

"Hugo, it's been ages since you found that out!"

"I know, I know, but you know how much we planned etc. Oh well! I'll just have to come and see you at Senior School I mean if it's as good as those DVD things then you're going to have an amazing time!" I giggled. Hugo was completely right. I was going to have a fantastic time.

* * *

**A/n Hope you liked chapter, remember to let me know by reviewing! Also hope you liked the skipping forward in time I thought I needed to pick the pace up a bit which was why I put it in. I might skip forward again in the next chapter too so give me your thoughts on this. **

**Pilks xxx**


	8. Exams and Weasley Dinner 3

**A/n Sorry I've taken awhile to update and that it's quite a short chapter. I've got exams coming up so I've been busy with revision. This also means it might be a while before I update again. However, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I promise they're appreciated. **

**Pilks xxx**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Here it was. January 8th 2018. Exam Day.

Three years of intensive Muggle tutoring had all led up to today. Today was the day I had to sit the three papers which would determine my future. Pass and I had a place at one of the top schools in Britain. Fail and I was off to…..

Well ok I was just off to a different school but still King James' Royal School was where I really wanted to go. The previous September Mum, Dad and I had gone to the Prospective Parents Morning at which we got to look round the school and talk to some of the students. All I can say is that it was INCREDIBLE! Everything was really modern even though the school had been founded in the 1600s. It's also a full boarding school and has four houses just like Hogwarts. I gave a little screech when the 6th former showing us around told us. She gave me a very odd look but I didn't care and promptly ran forward to walk with her and badger her with questions.

So I just knew that King James' was the school for me - if I passed the exams that was.

All this had led up to today as I stood with a group of other nervous 11 years olds clutching their pencil cases (something else I had had to learn, how to use a fountain pen rather than a quill). All I could think about was how many more years of schooling they'd had compared to me. However, I didn't have much time to dwell on this as all too soon I was being ushered in to a large gym (a Muggle sports hall) and shown to a small wooden desk with a pristine white paper sitting in the middle of it.

I gulped and sat down. Upon command I opened the paper and read, "Frances has twice as many apples as Ashley. When Frances gives Ashley 5 apples Ashley has 15. How many apples does Frances now have?" I grinned and began scribbling down the answer before hurriedly moving on.

* * *

"Lily!" I heard Mum calling me as I left the gym and walked to the car park. Looking around I saw her standing by the car (she had finally managed to pass her test), waving at me frantically. I hurried over and gave her a big hug.

"Were all the papers alright?" she asked as we got in the car.

"Yeah, great actually. Maths was first and it was definitely my best. The extension question was quite hard but I think I got some of it right and some people didn't even reach it! Next was Science which was fine but some unusual topics came up and so the last one was English which also went well. However, I could have added a bit to my story but I ran out of time. It doesn't really matter though because I still finished it."

"I'm so impressed and you revised really hard so I'm sure you did incredibly. Just remember if you don't get all it means is that it isn't the right school for you."

"Mum you sound like Aunt Hermione!"

"Well I don't know how this really works I mean I think it's very odd that you have to take a test at all! Hermione tried to explain the education system to me but I just got so confused that she gave up!"

"Don't worry Mum. I know that not getting in isn't the end of the world. It's just King James' is where I really want to go."

"Why don't we just forget about it until the results come?"

"Easier said than done," I thought as I nodded my head.

* * *

It was Sunday. Two days since the exams and it was Weasley dinner as per usual.

I had already had to relate my spiel about how the exams went to….well everyone. And luckily they all happened to ask about it when no-one else was listening so I had ended up telling the story about a billion times. However, I was really glad they were interested and had all remembered to ask.

Uncle Ron's reaction was probably the best. He asked me as we all sat down to eat and after telling him all about why I had to take them and what they entailed he just sat there looking confused. Finally he said,

"So if you don't do well in these exams you just don't get in to the school? I mean that's it? Sounds a bit harsh in my opinion."

"Only because you know no school would have taken you!" Uncle George said causing everyone to laugh and for Uncle Ron to go bright red; now looking sulky rather than confused.

"I'm sorry Ron but George may have a point!" Aunt Hermione said smiling before turning to me. "I remember taking those sorts of papers because I obviously didn't know I was going to Hogwarts at that point. It's funny; they don't seem to have changed!"

"How did you do?" I asked, interested. I'd never really heard Aunt Hermione talk about her life before she knew she was a witch.

"Well I got in to the school I wanted to go to but I also remember being really angry because my only cousin, whose the same age as me, had got an academic scholarship and I hadn't."

"I'm sorry Hermione," Dad cut in a tone of mock shock, "did you just say that someone _beat_ you in an exam?"

"Yes…well…It was a long time ago and I was only 11," Aunt Hermione said quickly now starting to blush herself as everyone laughed. Uncle Ron just leaned in and said,

"It's not so fun when they're laughing at you and not me is it?" To which Aunt Hermione just playfully slapped Uncle Ron on the shoulder and returned to her spaghetti bolognese although she was still slightly pink in the face.

The conversation soon turned to Hogwarts and with Rose and Albus now in their second year there were plenty of stories to tell. James, Roxanne and Albus were all now on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Louis had finally got on the Hufflepuff team after four years of tryouts. Fred was not on the Gryffindor team but he had been the commentator since his first year. His natural wit and charm plus his vast Quidditch knowledge meant he had a real flair for it. However, I know that Uncle George was slightly disappointed that Fred was not a beater like he was. Not that Uncle George ever showed Fred this.

The number of Quidditch players in the family (including the adults) meant that Quidditch was a hot topic of conversation and was usually talked about for hours at least.

"Well we beat Hufflepuff last term," James said eagerly, "but they beat Slytherin. However, Slytherin have beaten Ravenclaw. So to be honest it's all to play for. No-one's dominating at the moment."

"It certainly makes commentating fun," said Fred while managing to shove food in to his mouth, "The games have been longer and tenser."

"I can't believe Hufflepuff are so good now, no offense Louis and Lucy – "

"George!" interjected Auntie Angelina.

"- I mean when we were at Hogwarts it was such a duff house. I mean Harry caught the snitch against them after, what, 10 minutes?"

"Yeah something like that," Dad said smiling reminiscently.

"Well," said Louis, "that's certainly not the case anymore Uncle George. We came 2nd last year in the House Quidditch Cup. However, I think this year we're going to come 3rd or 4th, which is typical considering I've only just got on the team."

"Ach! Well Scorpius bloody Malfoy -"

"Rose, language!" said Aunt Hermione looking scandalous.

"- is convinced that Ravenclaw is going to win."

"Well," said Albus fairly, "it is his house and he is on the team so it makes sense! Is it such a crime that he wants to win? And Rose just to remind you, that it's your house too!"

"Yes I know Albus but it's the way he talks about it. He's just so arrogant and cocky and confident and…and I just hate him."

"Good girl Rosie," Uncle Ron said smiling.

"I really don't think he's that bad," said Albus. "He's my partner in Charms and he's really helpful and clever. You can tell why he was put in Ravenclaw. Seriously it's a real help having Scorpius as a partner because he sometimes lets me copy his homework if I've forgotten to do mine."

"Mmm…." said Mum doubtfully. "I'm not sure if that trait really endears me to the boy."

"Nah, don't worry Mum, it also means I get excellent notes to revise from. So I'll do well at the end of the year." Albus shot Mum one of his winning smiles which usually allowed him to get away with murder. So it was unsurprising when Mum laughed rather than berated Albus further. "Anyway Rose," Albus continued, "you just don't like Scorpius because he beats you in tests." At this Rose looked like she was going to explode and so Uncle Bill quickly began talking about Victoire who was currently in France on work experience at a hospital near her Uncle Pierre and Aunt Gabrielle's house. Victoire was now training to become a healer because she had left school the previous July. I knew she'd be great at it. She was intelligent yet understanding and caring.

And so the evening carried on. I was even persuaded to play chess against Rose which was a big mistake as she has inherited her father's infamous skill. However, I was closer to winning than usual and even Uncle Ron said I was getting quite good. Finally at eleven though it was time to say goodbye to all my cousins, who were returning to Hogwarts the following day, and travel home.

Once home I crashed on to my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**A/n REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW - you know you want to! **

**Pilks xxx **


	9. Reactions and Results

**A/n I just want to say that this chapter is dedicated to goldeneyes_20601 because she is not only an awesome writer (check out her stories!) but she is also a fabulous and consistent reviewer and amazing friend! **

**This chapter also has some more different POVs, so you are warned! **

**Oh and I've never done this but in case for some reason it's necessary (!)…..**

**Disclaimer: I, Pilks, am (obviously) not the original writer of Harry Potter (however much I wish I was!).**

**Pilks xxx**

* * *

_**LILY'S POV**_

THUD

I heard the post land on the mat.

"Harry can you get the post?" Mum asked.

"Yeah sure," replied Dad who lazily picked up his wand and muttered "accio post". Soon it was zooming through the door and it landed lightly on the table in front of Dad.

"That's not quite what I meant," said Mum sounding exasperated.

"Oh well, it's a Saturday, the weekend! I feel like being lazy," Dad responded while flicking through the post. "Anyway what are we going to do…LILY!"

Dad's sudden shout made me drop my spoon so that it landed with a loud clang in my bowl and sent drops of milk flying everywhere.

"What?"

"It's here."

I didn't need to ask what "it" was. What else would be sent to me through the post? It was a letter from one of the schools I had applied to. And I could tell from the way Dad had said "it" that this was the letter from King James'. However, it was also the first letter I had received meaning if I hadn't got in it wasn't the end of the world. I did still have options but nothing was definite yet. I had no concrete fall back plan.

* * *

_**ALBUS' POV**_

Sitting in the Great Hall I was surprised when Aeneas, the family owl, landed in front of me. My own owl, Storm, had brought me a letter from home just yesterday. I wondered what could have happened.

Seeing that it was addressed to James as well as me, I got up and walked down the table to where James, Fred, Roxanne and Roxanne's friend, Louise, were sitting.

"Whadyawant?" James asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"Charming," commented Roxy.

"Fine," said James finally swallowing. "Oh Albus, dear brother of mine, pray do tell what thou wants - better?" He directed the last part at Roxy who just stuck out her tongue and carried on eating her porridge.

"I just received a letter," I cut in, "but it's addressed to both of us so I thought I'd bring it to show you seeing as it's odd for Mum and Dad to write to both of us."

"Oh," James replied intelligently. "Well give it here, let's see."

I handed him the letter which he opened quickly and read. His eyes grew wider as he read and when he'd finished he folded it up, put it in his robe pocket and said, "Ok. We need a family meeting - today."

"Why?" I asked anxiously, "What did the letter say? Is everything alright?"

"Look just get all the cousins in the Room of Requirement at 1:00, ok?"

"NO, James tell me what was in the letter!" Why had I given it to him? I really needed to work on those brotherly emotions, i.e. eradicate them.

"Trust me. Roxy, Fred, you'll be there, right?"

"Sure," said Fred as Roxy nodded. "Louise you'll be coming as usual yeah?"

I had to try hard not to roll my eyes. I knew Fred had a crush on Louise. No-one else saw it and they all thought I was being stupid, particularly Roxanne. They all said they were "just friends". But I just had this knack at spotting things in people's behaviour. I'd known about Teddy and Victoire before even they really had!

Anyway, knowing I wouldn't get anything else out of James, I began working my way around the other three house tables telling everyone about the meeting. Finally I reached Rose at the Ravenclaw table so we could make our way to the greenhouses for Herbology.

* * *

_**GEORGE'S POV**_

"…Thanks, see you again soon," I finished as one of my regular customers left the shop.

I sighed. It had been a slow day so far. The Hogwarts term had begun and most kids had already spent all of their Christmas money (although it has to be said mostly in my shop!).

Deciding Monica could handle the few customers there were on her own I went upstairs to the Lab. "The Lab" had once been Fred and Is' apartment but Angelina and I had converted it into a fantastic experimenting room once we had a house of our own. It was great and had everything I needed to create new (and brilliant!) products for the shop. However, I still think Angelina was only so keen to do it because it meant I was less likely to blow up the house rather than because she had a deep desire to give me anything my little heart wanted!

Once up there I sat down and noticed a letter lying on the desk. I recognised Lily's handwriting. Why was she…? Of course! Her exam results must have come.

My hand trembled as I took the letter. This might sound pathetic but I was desperate for Lily to get in to King James'. She needed something to go her way. She deserved it. If she didn't get in though I was still going to be there and Lily would know it. There was no way I was or am ever going to let my youngest niece go down the route that…well…I did after Fred died. She was always going to be a confident, happy girl. That was if I had anything to do with it.

Finally I looked down at the letter I had opened and began to read.

* * *

_**VICTOIRE'S POV**_

"_Victoire what do you want for breakfast?" _My Aunt Gabrielle asked (in French obviously) as I hurried down the stairs.

"_Um…I'll just grab some toast because I've got to go. I'm getting to help in the children's wards today and I'm so excited. I really think this type of healing will suit me."_

"_You will have an amazing time,"_ Uncle Pierre said, _"Healer Chantellier is a fine Healer."_

"_I know!"_ I replied as Aunt Gabrielle handed me a piece of toast and a letter before I hurried out the door yelling, "merci!"

I shoved the letter in to my bag and began eating the toast as I started the quick ten minute walk to the hospital. Then when I had finished the toast I decided to read the letter. However, just after taking the letter out of my bag and registering who the sender was I reached the hospital. As soon as I had walked through the door I was grabbed by Healer Chantellier who looked frantic and desperate for some help. So I shoved the letter back into my bag as I tried to remember everything she was saying.

Unfortunately this meant that the letter remained forgotten at the bottom of my bag.

* * *

_**LILY'S POV**_

I outstretched my shaking hands and Dad handed me the pristine white A4 envelope bearing the words "Miss Lily Potter, The Old Cottage, Knight's Lane, Godric's Hollow, GH8 4HD". I just sat there, staring.

"Um, Lily? Are you going to open it?" Mum asked tentatively.

"What? Oh yeah, I guess." My hands seem to move without me even having to think which was lucky as my mind was currently blank. After what seemed like an age yet also only a millisecond I was beginning to read the letter.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are writing to offer you a place at King James' Royal School for boys and girls aged 11-18. We are also delighted to inform you that you have gained an academic scholarship worth 50% of the school fees. This is a fantastic achievement and only offered to the top five exam candidates._

_Further information will be sent later if you wish to accept your place. To accept your place you must notify us by the 20th February or your place will be given to another candidate._

_Congratulations again,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr W. Mansfield_

"Well?" Both Mum and Dad looked anxious.

"I…I…" but words failed me. I was just so happy so instead I passed them the letter so that they could read it for themselves.

"Oh Lily! This is fantastic! Well done!" Mum screeched before grabbing me and pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back but inside I really wanted to jump up and down while screaming!

"Congratulations Lily! You better go and write to the family, they'll want to know." Dad said while hugging me too.

"Ok," I said before hurrying upstairs.

Who should I write to first Victoire or Uncle George?

* * *

_**GEORGE'S POV**_

Finally I looked down at the letter I had opened and began to read.

_"Dear Uncle George,_

_It arrived! The letter from King James'! I don't want to keep you in suspense so here goes: I GOT IN! __**AND **__I got a 50% scholarship too!_

_I couldn't believe it when I read the letter. I thought I must have misread it but then it began to sink in; I'm going next year! There's so much I still need to get ready and learn but I can't wait for September._

_However, I also wanted to tell you that you were the first person I wrote to because, well, you've really helped me over the past few years and I couldn't have achieved this without you. Right from the start you've understood how I've been feeling and what I both needed and wanted. I know I probably should have told you all of this face to face but I don't think I could have conveyed everything that I need you to know._

_So really I just want to say thank you, and I love you. And also that you've helped me realise that I'm never alone or a freak and I'll always have plenty of options. My condition isn't the end._

_Anyway I'm sorry for sounding so sappy but really I'm not because I needed you to know how much what you've done has meant._

_Please tell Auntie Angelina for me,_

_Lots of love, _

_Lily."_

I closed my eyes when I had finished reading the letter and smiled. Then I carefully folded it and put it in my desk drawer. I had to shake my head a few times to stop the tears that were forming. I think they were a combination of pride, happiness and love.

However, I was still George Weasley and I didn't cry at such sentimental things even if a small part of me wanted to!

* * *

_**ALBUS' POV**_

Lunchtime had finally rolled around after an agonizingly long Herbology lesson followed by an equally long Charms lesson.

All the cousins plus their close friends were all already holed up together in the Room of Requirement when I arrived. Fred had also got the house elves to bring up some food so everyone was happily tucking into the huge array of sandwiches. I, however, was too nervous to eat. My stomach was all in knots.

Why had Mum and Dad written to both James and I? Surely James would have told me immediately if it was bad news? Wouldn't he?

Rose had tried to keep me calm but to no avail and she'd finally given up and gone to talk to Molly. I would have to apologise to her later but at that moment I didn't care.

Finally James arrived and noisily cleared his throat and yelled, "Ok everyone, listen up!"

At this everyone sat down and turned to face James, who continued,

"So as you all know I received a letter" - I coughed loudly at this – "I'm so sorry, ALBUS and I received a letter this morning from our Mum and Dad and I thought you'd all like to hear what it said, hence this meeting."

"Get on with it James some of us have work to do you know," yelled Lucy.

"Alright, alright," James replied before taking the letter from his pocket, unfolding it and beginning to read.

_"Dear James and Albus (and probably the rest of the family as we're sure you'll want to read this to them!),_

_This morning Lily received a letter from King James'."_

Upon hearing this I moved forward in my seat, clenching the edge so tightly that my knuckles had turned white.

_"And so _(drum roll please) _we are delighted to tell you that SHE GOT IN!"_

The room exploded as everyone cheered loudly.

"HEY!" yelled James, "I'm not finished yet…_However, that's not all. On top of that Lily has been offered an academic scholarship which is only offered to the top five candidates!_

_We hope you are all having an amazing yet __productive __term._

_Love you all, Mum and Dad (or Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry)."_

Everyone immediately began talking but I could only sit there astounded.

"You alright?" I looked up and saw Rose standing in front of me, beaming.

"Yeah - great in fact!"

"I know what you mean, it's incredible news. I can't believe Lily managed to get a scholarship. Then again I can seeing as Lily's so bright. To be honest part of me is glad she won't be taking OWLs I don't whether I could compete with both her and Victoire's results!"

"At least they're the only ones you have to worry about, I'm not really smarter than anyone! Anyway Rose I'm really sorry about earlier, you know snapping at you and all."

"Don't worry about it, what's family for?" In response I just smiled at her.

I was so happy for Lily. She deserved this happiness. I was going to need to get Roxy to buy her a present for me from Hogsmede next weekend. Goodness knows what I would get her but I was sure Roxy would know. The one thing I did know was there was no way I was trusting James with buying it. Not after what he had put me through!

* * *

_**GEORGE'S POV**_

Suddenly the realisation of Lily's news hit me and I quickly ran downstairs into the shop where I yelled at Monica that I was going out for a bit while running out the door and disapparating to the Ministry of Magic.

As soon as I felt me feet touch hard ground I began running again until I reached the lifts where I yanked the grills shut behind me. I felt the lift judder as it began to move.

Upon reaching the Department of Magical Games and Sports I sprinted out and hurried to Angelina's office. As I ran I accidentally knocked over a blonde woman but I wasn't really paying attention so I just kept going.

When I saw Angelina I grabbed her round the waist and spun her round.

"GEORGE!" she shrieked, looking around to see if anyone was in the doorway watching. Luckily there wasn't because I probably looked quite mad. "What are you doing here? And why are you so happy?"

"She did it Angie; she did it!" I gabbled.

"Who's she and what's she done?"

"Lily! She got into King James' and she got a scholarship to boot!"

"Oh George, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah I know! And she wrote to me first to tell me the news!" I said with a hint of pride in my voice. Let's be honest this definitely made me favourite uncle!

"Well you deserve it, you've really helped her since she found out she was a squib." She quickly kissed me before pulling away and looking at the mountain of paperwork on her desk. "I'm sorry George, but I've got to get on with this."

"It's ok, I just thought you should know."

"I know, let's go round to Harry and Ginny's tonight and see her."

"Yeah that would be great, thanks. Well I better be going." I kissed her again quickly and left the office.

However, as I left the office I didn't notice the blonde woman I had bumped into earlier. She was standing near the doorway a smile playing around her lips as she took off her horn rimmed glasses with her perfectly manicured hands. An acid green quill was also gripped in her fingers.

It might have been better if I had.

* * *

**A/n OOOHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! I know I probably shouldn't get excited about my own story but oh well!**

**In case you didn't work it out the italics represented Gabrielle, Pierre and Victoire speaking in French and also when it was a letter.**

**Please review. Did you like the format or not? **

**Pilks xxx**


	10. Skeeter Strikes

**A/n I seem to have been more efficient this time with my update which is good! Hope you enjoy!**

**Pilks xxx**

* * *

**VICTOIRE'S POV**

I ran downstairs almost screaming with happiness as I bounded into the kitchen. Finally I was going home.

I'd loved my time at the hospital and seeing more of my aunt and uncle and my French had improved loads but I'd missed Mama and Dad and though I'd never tell them I had missed Dominique and Louis too.

I was also dying to know whether Lily had got in to King James'. I was sure the letter was meant to have arrived before I returned home but I had not heard anything. I really hoped this did not mean bad news. I tried not to dwell on this though and instead focused on my happiness at returning home.

Upon arriving in the kitchen I dumped my suitcase and ran over to Aunt Gabrielle to give her an enormous hug. She hugged me tightly back and kissed me on the head before releasing me and holding me at arms' length so she could look me up and down.

_"We're going to miss you Victoire, you need to promise that you'll come back and visit us soon yes?"_

_"Of course I will! I know Mama really misses you and so I'm sure will be over to visit soon, especially with the baby on the way. She thinks you'll need the sisterly advice!" _Aunt Gabrielle had revealed a week ago that she was pregnant. This was incredible news as I knew she and Uncle Pierre had wanted children for years.

_"She's probably right, as usual!" _

I smiled at her. Then hearing the clock strike 10 o'clock I knew my five minute window to floo home had begun. So after one final wave to Aunt Gabrielle I vanished my suitcase home, stepped into the fire, threw down a handful of floo powder and yelled, "THREE GABLES". Immediately I felt myself begin to spin. I knew it was going to be an awful journey seeing as the outward one certainly had been. That was the problem with cross country flooing; you spun faster and it lasted longer. All I could think was that if it was this bad going to France there was no way I was ever going any further by floo powder. However, the journey did finally end and as I realised I was slowing I thrust my hands out and pulled myself out into the living room that was so familiar to me. Remembering that the living room did not usually spin, I quickly sat down and leaned against my suitcase. Once the nauseous feeling had passed a little I managed to stand up and yell, "Mama? Dad?"

There was no reply. "Great," I thought, "over a month away and no-one could be bothered to greet me." I hurried into the kitchen to see if they were in there but no luck. But I did find a note addressed to me. It read:

_"Dear Victoire,_

_We're so sorry that we couldn't be here to welcome you home. A family emergency occurred this morning and so we've had to go to the Burrow. If you feel up to it come along and we'll tell you everything that has happened. However, if you feel too sick we'll probably be back this evening and so we can tell you everything then._

_Love you lots, Mama and Dad."_

Curiosity and worry filled me as I wondered what the emergency could possibly be. Was someone ill? Determined to find out I grabbed my wand and turned on the spot, apparating to the Burrow. I staggered a little as I felt my feet touch the ground but I hurried over to the kitchen door and wrenched it open.

What seemed like an army of people looked back at me as I bounded in. I soon realised though that it was just all of my aunts and uncles plus my grandparents, Lily and a man I did not know who was dressed in smart black robes. The mystery of who the unknown man was quickly solved by Dad who, after standing up and giving me a quick hug, gestured to the man and said, "Victoire this is Mr Corner, he's a lawyer and is here to give us some legal advice."

"Why do we need-" However, before I could finish the question Lily stood up and said, "I'll take Victoire upstairs and explain everything."

"Are you sure?" said Aunt Ginny, her hand on Lily's shoulder, "You haven't got any more questions for Michae-Mr Corner?" Aunt Ginny had changed her word after Uncle Harry had shot her a dark look but she did glare back at him for doing so.

"No," replied Lily, "I just need some time to think." Aunt Ginny nodded as I followed Lily out of the room and upstairs to Aunt Ginny's old bedroom. Lily sat down on the bed and I copied her before she said, "Why didn't you reply to my letter?"

"What letter?"

"I sent you a letter over a week ago telling you about my scholarship to King James'."

"You did? I don't remem-" I gasped, "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry! I remember getting it now but just as I was about to open it I got dragged off to help with a bad case of dragon pox. I must have forgotten that I put it in my bag. But that's not important anymore; did you really get a scholarship? That's incredible!"

Lily's face broke in to a smile, "Yeah I did. I was so surprised that I had even got a place when I read the letter!"

"You shouldn't have been you really deserved it!"

"Thanks Tori. Anyway you probably want to know what this is all about." She pointed downstairs to illustrate what she meant by "it".

"Well…yes." I turned on the bed and sat crossed legged so that I was facing her. Lily mimicked me and passed me a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Wha-?"

"Read the front page." Looking down I saw what she meant.

There was an enormous picture of Lily looking shy yet defiant as she looked out of the paper. The headline, in giant bold lettering, read **THE POTTERS' SQUIB SCANDAL**.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"It gets worse, trust me." Lily replied grimly. I looked down and began to read the article:

_Last week the Daily Prophet's intrepid reporter Tash Skeeter (daughter of the legendary Rita Skeeter) unearthed a dark secret that the "great and mighty" leader of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter, has been keeping from the rest of the wizarding world._

_We can exclusively reveal that three years ago Mr Potter's youngest child, Lily, 11 years old, discovered she was a SQUIB._

_She was diagnosed by Healer Laura Daboo in April 2015. Although Miss Daboo refused to comment she did say that the news had "obviously been very distressing for the whole family"._

_However, why has it taken so long for the news of Miss Potter's condition to reach the wizarding community? Is the Potter/Weasley family ashamed of their youngest member's inability? The news that Miss Potter is being sent to King James' Royal School in September (an incredibly prestigious muggle boarding school) may answer these questions. Are the Potters possibly reverting to the rather outdated practice of disowning their squib relatives?_

_Even more interestingly Miss Potter has also been awarded a 50% scholarship to the school and evidence has come to light which suggests that this is not through, as most would like to think, hard work and intelligence. It is possible that the Potters have used their magic to earn Lily the scholarship so that they would not have to bother paying full school fees for their squib daughter._

_I am sure many reading this article will find it hard to believe that their beloved war hero could possibly sink so low but then again a similar scandal did arise over the sister of Albus Dumbledore another "great" member of our world._

_So what readers must ask themselves is, is it merely a coincidence that both these greatly admired leaders and defenders of the wizarding world have had these dark secrets or is there something more sinister going on? And will we allow these atrocious treatments of the less fortunate members of our society continue? Will we even have to show the Potters/Weasleys that being war heroes does not make them a higher class and exempt from dealing with the difficulties life throws at them?_

_We at the Daily Prophet, and I am sure all our readers too, only hope that Lily Potter is happy and does not realise the rejection and embarrassment that her parent's and family's actions have caused."_

I just sat there staring at the paper, anger coursing through me. What an evil b**ch! How could she say that about Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry! And how embarrassing for Lily to have her secret publically displayed like that. But what really made my blood boil was that the article had tried to appear as if the people at the paper were the only ones who cared about Lily, her rights and just squibs in general. It was sickening.

All I could think was that this Tash Skeeter woman had better hope she never came across me because I wasn't sure she'd live to tell the tale.

"Lily…I…I really don't know what to say."

"I know what you mean. It's not the best article ever written is it? I mean c'mon she really needs to work on her use of rhetorical questions, how many are there in the article? 5? 10? 20?"

I smiled sadly, glad that Lily at least was trying to get something funny out of the disgusting article.

"What did the lawyer say?"

"Well it's hard to do much because how do we disprove it? It's mostly speculation. We might just have to let it blow over or we'll have to come up with a plan b.

"But how did she find out about it in the first place?"

"She overheard Uncle George telling Aunt Angelina at the Ministry. He feels awful and we've all tried telling him that it's not his fault but he still seems pretty cut up about it."

"That sounds like Uncle George. He'll never admit it but we all know he's a big softie at heart!"

"True!" Lily and I giggled.

"On a different note, what was up with your Mum and Dad downstairs? I mean they're obviously upset about the article but when Aunt Ginny was asking you about the lawyer Uncle Harry - "

"Oh that!" Lily cut in. "Well from what I've gathered from Aunt Hermione, Mum dated the lawyer, Mr Corner, before she dated Dad!"

"I thought she was dating that guy who was at New Years last year? Dave? No Dean, yeah that's right Dean. What about him?"

"He was in between Mr Corner and Dad. And Aunt Hermione also said it was good that Dad acted quickly after Dean because there were plenty of others who wanted to date Mum! "

"I never realised how much of a player Aunt Ginny was!"

"Back in the day…" Lily and I burst into laughter and happily passed the rest of the day together while the adults discussed the article and its consequences downstairs. It was nice being able to relax and be silly again. I had missed it while I was in France, not having to be a grown up and sensible all of the time.

The newspaper article was of course really serious and the problems it had caused were no-where near solved but it was still good being able to forget about the problems for an afternoon and just have some good old fashioned fun.

* * *

**A/n Hope you enjoyed the chapter but I'm not sure where to take the story now so any ideas would be great!**

**So if you want an update I need some ideas :) **

**Pilks xxx**


	11. The Day That Was Meant To Have Been

**A/n Ok I think I have officially become the worst fanfiction writer ever it has been so long since I've updated. I have to admit I have very few excuses and all of them are poor so I'm not going to bore you with them. Anyway if I've any readers left then please review as I do find them extremely useful and any ideas for the story would be great as well.**

* * *

So Dad may have had concerns about using Mr Corner as our lawyer but even Dad had to hand it to him – he'd saved us. As all of the allegations about Dad in the article were made up Mr Corner threatened the Daily Prophet with a hugely expensive law case for libel. This little word had an incredible effect and such a stir was caused that the Prophet was suddenly very accommodating and wanted to know if there was any way that the matter could be resolved outside the courts.

I hate to say it but sometimes having "The Chosen One" for a father does have its benefits. I mean come on what law court was going to side with the paper against the man who'd saved the wizarding world?

So anyway the upshot of it all was that the paper printed an apology and Tash Skeeter was demoted to a very low level job because of "poorly researched and weak journalism". When the latter piece of news came through all Aunt Hermione had to say was,

"Like mother, like daughter. Some people never learn!" And she always said it with the same expression of extreme happiness on her face but she wouldn't explain why. When I asked Mum and Dad they would just smirk and pretend they hadn't heard me. However, there were so many odd things about Aunt Hermione no one explained that I just added this to the list.

What was more exciting was that my school list had arrived! I was worried at first and immediately called the school to see if there had been a mistake. There were no textbooks on the list and we weren't even required to take paper with us. For some reason the school would give them to me when I arrived. I have to say I was disappointed as I had been excited about reading my textbooks before I started so I could get ahead. However, when I told Mum of my disappointment she just reminded me that if I could gain a scholarship with 5 years less study than a few weeks less reading was not going to make a huge difference. This made me feel a little better.

August, though, had never gone so slowly. I kept a chart on my wall to count down the days before I would start. Albus thought I was crazy saying that most people would find this chart depressing and really quite sad but as usual I just ignored him. Eventually September came; however, this just meant I had one more challenge before I could start school. I had to go and watch Hugo leave for Hogwarts. Well I suppose I didn't _have_ to but I couldn't let Hugo down like that. He'd been my best friend since forever and this was the most important day of his life. I couldn't miss it.

So September 1st dawned. Unusually it was raining and it was a mad dash getting from the car in to the station to stop ourselves getting too wet. Hugo and I went through the barrier together at a run – he pushing the trolley with his trunk on, me carrying his owl, Bianca, in her cage. Emerging panting on the other side we waited for the rest of the family to catch up. As we stood on the platform I couldn't help feeling a twinge of regret as I looked around at all the new students who would have been my peers. But I tried to shake the feeling off and focus on Hugo. It wasn't easy though and the more I watched them all laughing the angrier I became. Their laughter seemed to mock me and their smiles taunt me.

"Lily, are you ok?" The sound of Hugo's voice brought me back to reality and I turned to face him and said,

"Yeah, yeah fine." Hugo's face showed me he wasn't fooled but I waved at Mum and Dad, who'd just emerged, and called them over before Hugo could continue.

"So, you all ready Hugo?" Dad asked patting Hugo on the back. "The last of the family to go to Hogwarts, well in your generation anyway. How are you feeling?"

Although I knew Dad didn't mean it unkindly, my current state meant I was in no mood to reminisce about the wonders of going to Hogwarts so I went to go and stand with Albus and James instead. They were as usual arguing.

"Look Al, you had the map and the cloak for nearly all of last term I should get them for at least the first half of this one."

"What no way James, I used them only twice last term and that was it. And anyway Dad didn't want us to have them both but have one each."

"Yeah but we agreed they work best together so we'll share them so we can have both."

"I was only up for that when I thought I might actually get a share."

"Quit whining."

"I don't -"

"Um…guys, why don't you just start with one each and then if you really need them both argue about it then?" I interjected, "Cause you really need to end this discussion now or Mum will overhear and she won't be pleased that Dad gave you the map and cloak before you left school like he promised."

"Good thinking Lily, alright Al here's the cloak. I need the map first." James handed over the Invisibility Cloak and Albus shoved into his trunk. They were both soon distracted by friends and ran over to meet them leaving me as guardian of the trunks.

As I stood there a sudden urge of recklessness came over me. It may have been because of my feelings of wretchedness and loneliness or maybe just because for once I wanted to do something stupid but I lifted the lid of Albus' trunk picked up the Invisibility Cloak and hid it up the front of my jumper. I then went over to Mum and Dad and said,

"Um…I really don't feel good, you know 'cause it would've been the day I went to Hogwarts and…"

"Oh!" Mum exclaimed suddenly looking guilty, "Oh Lily I'm sorry I didn't realise you were feeling bad."

"Yeah well I think I just want to wait in the car. I'll go there now and meet you there when you've finished saying goodbye and all."

"Well I could probably come with you Lily, I think I'm ready to go," said Dad looking concerned.

"Oh no Dad I know how much you love today, I'll be fine. I'll see you in a bit." And before they could argue further I walked off in the direction of the barrier. However, when I knew they had stopped watching me I threw the Invisibility Cloak on, ran over to the Hogwarts' Express and jumped on board. I felt a little thrill of excitement as I hid in the compartment I knew Hugo had put his trunk in. Lying in the luggage rack I waited.

Finally Hugo arrived in the compartment, waving out of the window to the family. Then I felt the compartment jolt and knew the train had begun to move. I was now officially on my way to Hogwarts.

When I saw that the station had completely disappeared I threw the cloak off and jumped down.

"Hi Hugo! Isn't this exciting? We're off to Hogwarts together like we always planned!" I grinned at his shocked face.

"Lily you can't do this, your parents don't know and they're going to be worried sick when they don't find you at the car."

"Well for once Hugo, I don't care. I'm going to act careless and reckless and I'm going to have fun today like I always planned. And let's be honest what can you do about it now?"

"I could go and get Albus or James or Fred or Louis, they'd kill you."

"Yeah well you're not going to are you?" I said closing the compartment curtains. "Now come on, for today let's just forget that I'm a squib and shouldn't be here and going to killed by my parents and just enjoy today like we always wanted to."

And with that I sat down next to him and poor Hugo decided to go along with my crazy plan that was of course doomed from the start.

**

* * *

**

A/N Hoped you liked the chapter and enjoyed the twist (although it wasn't very long). I would love any feedback/ideas you have!

**Pilks xxxxx**


	12. The Rest Of The Day

**A/n Well this is a quicker update than the last so at least there's improvement! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/added me to their story alert it's really kind of you.**

* * *

Hugo and I were happily chatting away as the train rushed on to Hogwarts. It felt so right to be sitting there laughing, joking. Everything was going swimmingly for about half an hour; however, this precious time soon ended when there was a sudden knock on the door of our compartment. Hugo and I both froze having no idea what to do. Luckily I had thrown the invisibility cloak on just in time before the door was slid slowly open and the head of a nervous looking boy appeared.

"Um…hi," he said, "would you mind if join you? It's just I don't know anyone and everywhere else seems to be full."

Hugo, being the kind and lovely person that he is, replied, "yeah sure, sit down," gesturing to the seat opposite him (I had luckily anticipated this gesture of Hugo's and had quickly moved to sit on the same side of the compartment as Hugo so the boy didn't sit on top of me).

"Thanks." The boy said as he sat down tentatively. After a short and awkward pause he asked, "So what's your name?"

"Hugo", Hugo responded. I didn't miss the fact that he neglected to mention his surname. "You?"

"Adam, Adam Sandhurst. I have to say I'm really quite nervous about going to Hogwarts. My parents aren't magical so I barely know anything about being a wizard. I guess I should have read some stuff but reading's not really my thing. I hope I'm not too far behind everyone else. Are you from a wizard family?"

"Yeah, my Dad's from quite an old magical family but my Mum's like you, she didn't have any magical relatives, until she married Dad of course! And don't worry about being behind my Uncle Harry knew barely anything before coming to Hogwarts and he said it didn't really make a difference."

And so the conversation between the two boys continued. They obviously got on really well and were soon chatting animatedly about quidditch, lessons and just the magical world in general. Hugo seemed to have forgotten I was even there. I mean I knew it was good that he was making friends (his meeting with Adam reminded me irresistibly of Uncle Ron and Dad's first train ride together) but I was still kind of miffed that I had been so quickly abandoned. Couldn't he have got rid of Adam and talked to him later? But then I could have just not put the cloak on and joined in and not told Adam that I wasn't supposed to be there. However, as I hadn't done that I couldn't very well suddenly whip the cloak off now and reveal myself!

So anyway the result of my rash, panicked decision to throw the cloak on was that I was stuck sitting there trying to remain silent for the rest of the journey. Luckily, the train was so noisy that Adam couldn't hear me; however, it did mean that the one and only phase of my plan had been pretty much ruined. It did give me time to think though about what I was going to do when we reached the station. Deciding that the best plan was just to make things up as I went along all I could do was sit and wait.

At one point Adam went to the bathroom which gave me a quick moment to grab some of the food as my tummy was beginning to rumble so loudly I was sure I would be found out. As soon as the door had shut behind Adam, Hugo whispered,

"I'm sorry Lily, but I could hardly tell the guy to shove off."

"Yeah well I can't say I terrifically happy about it Hugo but it's not like we planned this little trip together, I did kind of just surprise you with it…"

"That is probably the understatement of the century."

"Thank you Hugo for that useful and insightful comment."

"No problem, now what are you going to do when we arrive? We're nearly there I think."

"Not sure, can you try and get to the back of the first years queue cause that will make it easier for me to tag along if you're at the front or in the middle people will jostle me?"

"Alright. You better get back under the cloak Adam will be back soon."

And sure enough, as if on cue, Adam slid open the door about 2 seconds later. The only other visitors on the trip were Rose and Albus who just wanted to quickly check up on Hugo and make sure he was doing alright. They were introduced to Adam but soon left after they realised Hugo was doing fine.

Their arrival though did prompt a massive discussion about families between Hugo and Adam who each found the other's fascinating. At this point Hugo did explain about Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Dad being famous and the rest of the family being well known too as it was now obvious that Adam would not react stupidly or become star struck. And of course Hugo didn't tell Adam about the family in a way that sounded as if he was showing off. In fact it didn't change the flow of their conversation at all which I was quite pleased about as I thought Adam seemed like a good guy and that he would be a good friend for Hugo to have.

As Hugo had said we did soon arrive at Hogsmede station; however, the journey had been very long and very dull (well ok that was only for me).

After everyone had got off the train (Hugo delaying nicely so we'd be at the back of the first years) we all followed Hagrid, trundling down the path to the lake where the fleet of boats sat waiting. Luckily for me there were only 3 in the last boat – Hugo, Adam and a girl with a very pointed face – and so there was room for me to squeeze in too. When we rounded the corner and saw Hogwarts for the first time I nearly cried. It was stunning, even more incredible than I had imagined. With the turrets, towers, windows, all towering above us it just looked so - there's no other word for it – magical. Magic just seemed to ooze out of every pore and I felt like I was almost losing magic all over again as I saw the place I was supposed to have but would never live in. However, I pulled myself together and just tried to enjoy the time I would be spending there.

Upon arrival at the castle we were met by Professor Longbottom (Neville of course) and he ushered us into a side chamber to quickly prep us before we would enter the Great Hall. I could feel the nervous tension in the room as people wondered what the sorting process was going to be. Adam was positively green and I could hear Hugo trying to calm him down. As Neville explained the house system I felt another twinge of unhappiness and began to wonder why I had put myself through this pain. There was not really a satisfactory answer to this other than "I just wanted to know what would have happened" so I had to settle with that.

Finally we were shown in to the Great Hall and just like seeing Hogwarts another wave of depression hit me. It too was beautiful. I loved the enchanted ceiling and the floating candles and the house camaraderie was almost tangible. As the sorting began I just looked and looked around the Hall drinking in everything I could.

When Adam's name was called I of course paused to watch his sorting. He didn't look as nervous as he had in the ante-chamber before he walked up to the stool probably out of relief that the sorting was neither scary nor dangerous as he'd probably imagined. There was a pause of silence as the hat decided but then it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hugo clapped loudly and cheered for his friend. I knew he was now even more determined to be in the house himself. When it was eventually Hugo's turn I quickly stretched out and squeezed his hand just before he walked up. I could easily imagine the conversation going on.

"Ah, the last of the current Weasleys. Branched out recently haven't you? There are some of you in all the houses now so where will you fit in young Hugo? Mmmm…I'm definitely between two. You're incredibly loyal and kind so maybe Hufflepuff? But then you're willing to stand up for your friends and defend them so maybe it should be Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor, please Gryffindor. I know how much Dad wants me to be in Gryffindor."

"I can't purely go on what your father wants and maybe this loyalty proves you should be in Hufflepuff?"

"NO! I want to be in Gryffindor, I do, really."

"Ok, you seem pretty sure, I guess you'll forever be a GRYFFINDOR!"

A grin appeared on Hugo's face as soon as the hat yelled his house and he ran over to sit with Adam as Fred, Roxanne, James and Albus, the current family Gryffindors, all cheered. I could see Rose at the Ravenclaw table and Louis and Lucy at the Hufflepuff one were all loudly clapping too.

Suddenly I felt very out of things. I could hardly go and sit next to Hugo as there was someone on both sides of him. So where could I go? All I could do was just stand there in the entrance to the Great Hall watching everyone enjoy the food and have an amazing time. Then it suddenly became too much. I knew that I couldn't do it anymore.

I was done with being at Hogwarts, I wanted to leave, I needed to leave. If I didn't get out soon I would hyperventilate. I felt wretched. I had no magical ability, I didn't belong here. I was being selfish when I had got on the train, reckless, completely self-centered. What good had it done me seeing Hogwarts, experiencing all this? What help had it been? I suddenly realised what a complete waste of time it was. What I needed to do was to stop and think how lucky I was, what I have. I have an amazing family, a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in the country and I'm loved more than one person really deserves to be. I knew now what I had to do.

I waited until the feast was over then followed the Gryffindors up to their tower. Once inside I made my way up the boys' staircase, found the dorm I was looking for, took off the cloak and waited. Eventually James and Fred fell through the door laughing as usual; however, as soon as they saw me they stopped laughing and just gaped.

I could see the anger bubbling up inside James as he stared at me and eventually he shouted,

"LILY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I came on the train."

"WHAT? Do Mum and Dad know?"

"No."

"DAMN IT LILY, I mean for goodness sake. What were you thinking?" James was getting more and more angry.

"I wasn't thinking James. I wasn't thinking." I stuttered as I burst into tears. James had never been this angry with me. Never.

"I'll go get Professor Longbottom," Fred cut in and then left the room looking shell shocked. There was a pause after Fred had gone where I just stared at James.

"You're going to be in so much trouble Lily." James' voice was unusually low and soundly deadly serious, it was scary.

"I know. But I just want to go home now James." I could hear the pleading tone in my voice, I sounded pathetic.

"Don't talk to me at the moment Lily, I need time to think. I just can't believe you've put Mum and Dad through this. Just sit over there until Fred gets back."

And so I did while James paced the room to pass the time. The weight of what I had done only just starting to properly sink in.

TBC

**

* * *

**

A/n Hope you enjoyed that! Please review with any thoughts/comments/criticisms/ideas, I'd love to hear them.

**Pilks xx**


	13. Dire Consequences

**A/n Well this update is quicker than usual! You've got to love snow days Thank you to all of you who have added this story to your alerts/favourites or have reviewed – it's amazing to think people actually want to read what I'm writing! Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I don't always post one of these but I think that it's pretty obvious that I am not JK Rowling and that I didn't write Harry Potter!**

**

* * *

**

It felt like I was sitting in James dormitory for days yet at the same time only a few minutes. This was probably because even though I was dreading seeing my parents it was just so awkward I couldn't wait to leave the room. James wouldn't even look at me let alone say anything else. I tried a few more times (without success) to try and start a conversation with James but he was having none of it and I thought screaming (which was all I felt like doing by the end of it) would seem rather immature and would not help my situation.

Fred came back fairly quickly to tell us that Neville was on his way before Fred too sat on his bed in silence. This of course served no other purpose other than making the situation feel even more awkward and the time to drag by even slower.

Eventually Neville turned up. He didn't look particularly happy; however, Neville's seemingly inexhaustible patience hadn't yet worn out ( I figure this is after years of having to deal with everything that Fred, James and Roxanne got up to). When he entered the room Neville just looked at me then after a deep sigh said,

"I think you know how selfishly and rashly you have acted Lily so I am not going to lecture you on it or spell it out. Of course you will need to come to my office now so we can contact your parents as I am sure they are out of their minds with worry at the moment; however, again I'm sure you have already guessed this."

I didn't say anything in response to that. I did decide though that it would have been better if Neville had come in shouting, all guns blazing, rather than this calm, disappointed tone. It just made me want to cry harder. But I didn't want to look pathetic and so I just stood up, wiped the tear tracks from my face and followed Neville out of the room. Before I walked out the door though I quickly turned to James and said,

"I'm sorry James…I don't think there's anything else I can say."

"I know Lily but you need to go now," he replied gesturing at the door. Then he turned his face away, got in to bed and drew the curtains.

Sighing, I closed the door behind me and hurried down the stairs to meet Neville who was waiting at the bottom.

"Don't worry about James," he said, "I think he's just a bit shocked. He'll get over it."

"Yeah, I know, I just hate that I caused all of this." I hung my head as I spoke and stared fixedly at the ground so I wouldn't have to look at Neville as I carried on, "I want to say sorry to you too, I mean this probably isn't how you imagined spending your first evening back at school. I promise I didn't mean to cause such a fuss, it's just when I was at the platform I suddenly had this urge to get on the train…so I'd know what I'd missed, what could've happened. And then everything went wrong and I realised how stupid my plan was and that I hadn't thought through the consequences and-"

However, my ramblings were cut off here as Neville put his hand on my shoulder.

"Lily, calm down. I know you didn't mean for this to happen but not that it has we'll just have to deal with it. C'mon everything will be fine."

After that we walked the rest of the distance to his office in silence. Upon arriving Neville indicated that I should sit down before he threw a handful of floo powder in to the fire, knelt down and stuck his head in.

"Ginny? Harry?"

"NEVILLE", I heard Mum scream his name and I felt my heart wrench as she sounded so worried, troubled. "Have you got Lily? Do you know where she is? Is she alright?"

"Ginny she's fine, she's right here in my office waiting for you. I think it would be better if we explained everything once you got here. Where's Harry?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione have gone to search places we thought Lily might have gone or where she might have been…taken to." Mum's voice faltered as she finished speaking and I realised that they must have thought someone had kidnapped me. This made me feel about a thousand times worse. "As soon as I get hold of Harry or have owled him I'll be right there. Thank, you Neville."

"It's no problem Ginny. She'll be perfectly safe 'till then." Neville then brought his head out of the fire and sat down in his chair. "Do you want anything to eat or drink? I doubt you attended the feast."

"That would be nice, thank you." I mumbled not sure I could trust myself to say anything else. The worry in Mum's voice had really shaken me up. Then Neville and I just quietly sat there waiting for my parents to appear while I would occasionally grab one of the sandwiches Neville had conjured or have a sip of the pumpkin juice.

An hour later Neville, who'd been answering his letters, glanced at his watch looking concerned so I asked,

"Where do you think Mum is Neville? She should be here by now surely?"

"Yes, she should, but I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason that she's not here yet. I'll floo her again just to check though." However, there was no-one home so Neville then flooed the Burrow but again no answer. He was starting to look really worried now as he pushed his hand through his hair agitatedly.

"Neville where do you think…"

"I don't know Lily, please just sit there quietly while I try and sort this out." He didn't sound angry but I fell silent immediately. Neville never sounded this serious.

"Neville?" Neville spun around to see Uncle George's head in the fire.

"George!"

"Neville, is Lily still with you?"

"Yes Uncle George I'm right here."

"Good. Can you go and get the others as well Neville? All the Weasleys and Potters I mean."

"Yes of course, why? What's happened George?"

"I'll explain it all when everyone's here. It'll be easier."

"Ok." And with that Neville hurried out of the room. I meanwhile turned back to Uncle George who had now fully appeared out of the fire.

"Please, Uncle George, what's happened? You're scaring me." I heard my voice break as I was close to tears again.

"Lily, I need you to be strong and just wait for the others. C'mon, for me, please." And so we sat there waiting. Something I felt like I'd been doing a lot of that day. Eventually Neville returned with Louis, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, James, Rose, Albus and Hugo in toe most of who exclaimed at the sight of me.

"Lily?" "What are you doing here?" "Are you why we all had to get out of bed?"

They hadn't noticed Uncle George yet.

"Everyone please be quiet!" Neville yelled and everyone turned to face him. "Your uncle is here and he will tell you what has happened so please can you all sit down and listen." Finally everyone noticed Uncle George and I was sure another tirade of questions was coming but they too were struck by his unusual sombreness and so sat down and patiently waited to hear what he had to say.

"Ok, hi everyone. I'm sorry to have to get you out of bed and tell you this but it's really important." He took a deep breath and then said, "Harry, Ron and Hermione are all in St Mungos."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Why?" Hugo exclaimed.

"Please stay quiet until I've finished. Now what happened was the three of them had gone to look for Lily because she'd disappeared at the platform." My hand flew to my now open mouth and silent tears began rolling down my cheeks. "And when they couldn't find her anywhere they thought maybe she had been kidnapped. There has been some ex-deatheater activity lately – nothing that serious but they thought (seeing as Harry often receives threats) that they might have taken Lily. So they went to the hideout the Auror office believed the recent problems had been organised at, there was meant to be a raid there tomorrow. Anyway when they got there it was the hideout and there were six ex-deatheaters there who were quite willing to duel to the death. Although Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to overcome them Harry and Ron have received some injuries –" We all gasped.

"And Mum – what about Mum?" Rose's voice was small and barely audible. Uncle George turned to her and looked at her directly in the eye.

"Hermione has been seriously hurt and is in intensive care. It's touch and go. I'm sorry guys."

Rose screamed and sunk to the floor dragging Albus down with her as she had been using him for support. I searched the room looking for Hugo and saw him standing in the corner. I opened my mouth wanting to say something but then realised I had no idea what to say to him. He still seemed to be taking in what Uncle George had said. However, his fists then curled into tight balls and he began to shake as he managed to stammer out,

"So…So…you're saying that Mum might…die...because…because Lily got on the train. So basically that means this is all Lily's fault." I gasped.

"No Hugo no," Uncle George said. "Hugo this is no-one's fault, it's just an awful thing that has happened."

"NO. I think you'll actually find that if LILY hadn't been so SELFISH and got on the train then Mum wouldn't be in a hospital bed DYING!"

"C'mon Hugo, calm down," Louis said as he was nearest, placing his hand on Hugo's shoulder. But Hugo just shrugged it off.

"NO. I will NOT calm down. I know she isn't your Mum Louis but I still thought that you'd care. She's DYING. I don't think I can be any clearer on what that means. D-Y-I-N-G. DYING."

"Of course I care man and I can't believe you could actually suggest that I don't." Louis' voice sounded slightly dangerous as he stared down at Hugo. I knew Hugo's comment had really hurt Louis; he wasn't in Hufflepuff for no reason. He was very protective and loyal to the family.

The rest of us were frozen watching the scene unfolding in front of us. "But blaming Lily won't change anything. What we need to focus on is getting to St Mungos. That's the plan right Uncle George?"

"Yeah it is. Everyone line up." Everyone obeyed and Rose rushed to the front so she could go first. As she turned around in the fire I caught her eye and tried to convey how sorry I was but she looked away as if she couldn't bear to hold my gaze.

Hugo was still in the corner, he didn't seem able to move. Louis and Uncle George were still trying to calm him down. I walked over.

"Hugo I'm so sorr-"

"Shut up Lily," he snapped, "for some reason I don't really feel like talking to you at the moment."

"Hugo my Dad's been injured too."

"Yeah as badly as my Dad has; however, on top of that my Mum is also dying so if you could just leave that would be great." His voice was harsh and made me want to cry harder but instead I wiped my face as I knew that further tears would only agitate Hugo further.

"C'mon Lily," I heard James say. I turned and saw that he was waiting for me by the fire. I walked over and he held my hand so that we could floo to St Mungos together. I think he realised I wasn't up to doing it alone.

When we arrived he smiled consolingly down at me and I knew he understood how awful I was feeling as he squeezed my hand and murmured, "Don't worry everything will be alright in the end." I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I realised that at least James didn't blame me.

"What if it's not ok James? What if something bad does happen? I'll have caused Aunt Hermione to die."

At this James pulled me into a huge hug and squeezed me tight as I cried into his top. "Don't think that Lily, you need to be strong. I said everything will be fine didn't I?" I nodded and he gave me one last squeeze before letting go, taking my hand and saying, "Let's go with the others and find out what's happening now."

I nodded again and he led me over to everyone else who were frantically discussing what to do. Luckily Fred spotted Aunt Angelina who had been posted there. She ran up to us and explained that Grandma and Grandpa were with Dad and Uncle Ron and Mum was keeping up to date on Aunt Hermione's progress.

"So there has been some progress?" Rose asked.

"A little," Aunt Angelina responded, "it'll be a while yet though before there are any major developments. The problem is that Hermione was hit with a combination of 3 different curses at once and it's had some disastrous consequences. This has meant that the Healers have to be careful how they deal with the problem as they of course don't want to do anything that will make her worse."

"What are we going to do until we do hear something then?" Rose demanded, "sit here twiddling our thumbs?"

Aunt Angelina's voice was soft and understanding as she put her arm around Rose and replied, "No, we're going to go and see your Dad and Uncle Harry, they've almost finished being treated and I think it would help your Dad enormously if you and Hugo were there."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry Aunt Angelina I'm just upset, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"I know Rose, don't worry." She pulled Rose into a hug. "Please try not to worry too much. Everything will be alright. Where are Hugo, George and Louis anyway?"

"They'll be here soon," Lucy replied, "Hugo's finding this hard to deal with and just needed a bit of time."

"Oh," Aunt Angelina said, interpreting the meaningful look Lucy had given her to mean – don't question this further.

"I'll stay here and tell them where you've gone when they appear," Lucy said. Roxy decided she would wait with Lucy as well.

So as Lucy and Roxy went over to wait by the floo fire in to the hospital the rest of us all trooped after Aunt Angelina as she led us to the room where Dad, Uncle Ron, Grandma and Grandpa were. Everyone rushed in and crowded round them but I hung back quite sure Uncle Ron would have the same reaction as Hugo upon seeing me. From what I could hear Uncle Ron was already pretty agitated as he was desperate to see Aunt Hermione but the Healers and Grandma were making him stay in bed and wait as they constantly reminded him that there was "nothing he could do at the moment anyway".

When everyone had moved aside a little I could see that Uncle Ron and Dad were in bed looking tired and scratched but they were otherwise ok. Rose was curled on the bed next to Uncle Ron, who had his arm around her, while Albus and James were standing either side of Dad. I knew they were trying not to show how worried they'd both been. Dad managed to catch my eye as well, no mean feat considering I'd been trying to keep my eyes firmly fixed on the ground. He half smiled in an "it's ok" kind of way but this was just too much. Actually seeing the two of them lying there made all of it seem too real and so I did the most cowardly and pathetic thing I could have done – I ran out of the room. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I just had to get some space, some air.

Eventually I stopped running and just sat down on the floor of some random corridor with my head on my knees while I sobbed. All I could keep thinking was "if Aunt Hermione dies it's all your fault, all your fault. She wouldn't be in this situation if you'd just gotten over that stupid obsession or whatever it was. And if she dies you'll have definitely lost Hugo's friendship for ever at the very least and Uncle Ron and Rose will probably hate you too for the pain you'll have caused them as well. How could you have screwed everything up so badly? When things had just started to go right again?"

As I sat there crying and feeling sorry for myself I realised how self centered all these thoughts were. They focused on how all of this would affect me. Where I really needed to be right now was in that hospital room owning up to what I'd done and supporting my family, not sitting her pitying myself. Just because I was the youngest in the family that didn't give me the right to act like this, it didn't give me the right to expect to always be the one everyone looked out for, protected, made sure was ok. Over the past few years I had definitely used up my fair share of my family's sympathy. For once I needed to be the carer and helper and I wasn't going to be able to do that sitting crying in this random corridor. So shaking I stood up and tried to find my way back to Dad and Uncle Ron's room so that I could try and start repairing at least some of the damage that I had been the cause of.

**

* * *

**

**Pilks xxx**

**p.s. who else _loved_ the 7th Harry Potter movie?**

A/n Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I thought a little drama would be fun :) Please review, I do greatly appreciate all reviews. And trust me more reviews equals quicker update as ideas are very useful


	14. Reassurances and Worries

**A/n Thank you so much to Lollyesme and goldeneyes as they are currently fighting over who is my biggest fan and this makes me feel very loved ;) but also to Dimcairien, ****daleksandjeggings, Silver Sailor Ganymede, Magical Singer Gal, hushpuppy22, KimTomPW, victoriam549, EliseMalfoyTheDeathEater and gh0stl0ver because they have all reviewed my story at some point and so although I have never met any of them they have all brightened up at least one of the days of my life ****J**** so thank you all! **

**I am sorry that it's been a while since I upated school has been crazy - don't know when I will next be able to update but I'll try! **

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

Aunt Hermione was fine. Well we knew she was _going_ to be fine. It had been a tense few days waiting for the confirmation that she would definitely recover. Throughout the wait Hugo had refused to talk to me. Even when the Healer came to give us the news and I ran over to hug him he pushed me away, I understood why he did but it hurt all the same.

When I talked to Dad about it he just said that everyone dealt with these sorts of situations differently and that I should just give Hugo time while still showing I was there for him. And considering my resolution to stop being selfish I didn't mention the problem to anyone else.

Aunt Hermione was released from St Mungo's 4 weeks after she had been admitted; however, she was under strict instructions to remain in bed for at least another 4 weeks and not to return to work for at least 2 months as her recovery would be set back by any sort of stress. Unsurprisingly she was not happy about this; however, even she could not fail to realise there was no way she would be doing anything but following the Healer's instructions to the letter. Uncle Ron had been very protective of her – only letting us see her in groups of no more than four, forever asking her if she needed a drink or more pillows – and he was definitely not going to let her take any shortcuts in her recovery. I knew though that however much Aunt Hermione rolled her eyes any time Uncle Ron tried to help her or refused to hear her protests she was really quite touched by his great concern. You had to hand it to them, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron may have the most blazing rows but they really are an incredibly cute and loving couple.

Seeing Aunt Hermione for the first time was so scary. I could barely breathe as I walked through the door. At that point Uncle Ron was only letting us see her in pairs as he was worried about tiring Aunt Hermione out, so it was with Dad's reassuring arm around my shoulders that I quietly knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open. I shuffled in keeping my head down waiting for someone else to break the silence.

"Harry I think someone's impersonating your daughter for this is certainly not the Lily I know all quiet and sad looking."

At the sound of Aunt Hermione's voice I looked up, straight into her big brown eyes - what a mistake that was. As soon as I saw her I could feel the tears welling up. I had never seen Aunt Hermione look so weak and tired yet her big smile was still there and, for some reason, she felt it worth giving to me. "Come here Lily," she motioned me over and moved so there was a the space on the bed next to her. I sat on the bed feeling very awkward but still looking at Aunt Hermione; I didn't feel I could break her gaze. "Now, I'm assuming that this quiet behaviour is because of some silly noble reason, wonder who she gets that from," she glanced at Dad who just smirked. "I'm guessing you feel responsible for this or guilty or something equally ridiculous," Aunt Hermione continued in her usual brisk tone, "and well if that's the case I want you to stop feeling like that right away because I'll not have it – and you can't say no because I'm sick and that means you can't deny me anything!" I giggled. "That's better!" Aunt Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Hermione but I still do need to say sorry because you may have forgiven me but it's still my fault you got hurt if I hadn't been so stupid and got on the train none of this would have happened-" Aunt Hermione cut me off mid flow,

"Lily I haven't forgiven you because there's nothing to forgive. Please do not beat yourself up about this there's really no need."

The three of us then just talked for a little longer about this and that but Uncle Ron soon came in and told us that it was James and Albus' turn to visit.

"I feel like a zoo animal," I heard Aunt Hermione mutter.

"A what?" Uncle Ron asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing dear!" Aunt Hermione replied grinning at me.

All the other Weasley and Potter children returned to Hogwarts after just over a week as Aunt Hermione did not want them getting behind on their schoolwork because of her! I was uneasy about Hugo and I parting on such frosty terms but there was nothing I could about it. I was also worried because it was going to be difficult contacting him once I was at King James' as I wasn't going to be able to receive owl post and he couldn't use a mobile or laptop (both of which I had taught him to use) at Hogwarts.

Hugo though was not my only worry. Aunt Hermione's injury meant I had missed my first week at King James' as I was at St Mungo's waiting to hear if she was ok. Therefore, when Mum, Dad and I arrived at the school there were hundreds of students all chatting, laughing and running to their next classes. It just seemed so hectic. I felt extremely little as I watched all the hustle and bustle.

We managed to eventually find the Headmaster's office and his secretary led us in. I nervously followed in after my parents and looked up at the Headmaster. Mr Mansfield was a tall, imposing looking man who you could tell tolerated no nonsense. However, he also looked fair and kind too.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Potter, Lily. Please take a seat. I was very sorry to hear about your sister-in-law, I trust this means she is well now?"

"She's on the mend, thank you Mr Mansfield," Dad replied.

"That's good to hear. So Lily," Mr Mansfield turned to look directly at me, "I know it's going to be slightly harder for you coming in a few days after everyone else; however, the others in your year haven't been here for that much longer than you and so I'm sure it won't be hard for you to fit in. Now you're in Callidus (that's your house) which means you're dormitory will be in the West Block. You'll be sharing a room with three other girls from your house – Miss Kale, Miss Smith and Miss Holmes – all of whom are delightful young girls and I'm sure you will get on wonderfully with them. Now before we go to West Block here's your timetable -", Mr Mansfield leant forward and passed me a piece of paper, "and so of course you will be starting with Wednesday's lessons tomorrow. You have the same timetable as the girls in your dormitory so they will be able to show you where to go. I assume you have all the uniform you require?" I nodded. "Good. Well unless either you or your parents have any questions I'll take you to your dorm."

"I've just got one question," Dad said.

"Yes Mr Potter."

"How often will we be able to contact Lily and how regularly can we see her?" Thanks Dad. All I could think was thank goodness he hadn't asked that in front of any students I mean I hardly wanted to be known as a daddy's girl. Although it was kind of sweet of him!

"Well," replied Mr Mansfield, "half term is our first exeunt so that is when you will be able to see her. Contact wise we have Wi-Fi and good phone signal which Lily can make use of so you will be able to easily keep in contact with her."

I could tell that neither Mum nor Dad were quite sure what "Wi-Fi" was!

Mr Mansfield stood up and while gesturing to the door he said, "Right if you would like to follow me I'll take you to West Block."

We all stood up and filed out of the room after Mr Mansfield. While Mum was busy chatting with Mr Mansfield, Dad muttered to me, "What's Wi-Fi?"

"Basically it's just a way for me to get internet on my laptop, you know so you can email me like I showed you."

"Oh right, thanks!" He grinned at me and I grinned back before we turned to catch up with the other two.

As we walked through the school I ogled at everything and peered into all the classrooms. Of course I had looked around the school before and I'd come to do my entrance exams but still it was awesome walking around knowing that the next day I would be one of those students sitting in the classrooms. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since Healer Daboo had told me I was a squib. So much had happened. I couldn't wait to get into classes – all the things I was going to learn! As I thought this I glanced down at my timetable to see what I would be starting with. My timetable read:

**MONDAY**

_8:45-10:45 _ Maths

_11:00-1:00_ History

_2:30-4:30 _Creative

**TUESDAY**

Geography

Science

English

**WEDNESDAY**

Science

English

Latin

**THURSDAY**

Creative

Maths

Science

**FRIDAY**

English

German

Maths

**SATURDAY**

Sport

FREE

FREE

Science. I hadn't made up my mind about Science. I mean I kind of liked Physics for the "how does a lightbulb work?", "why do things float?" part of it. And of course any sort of experiment is fantastic (particularly in Chemistry as it always make me feel like I'm in Potions or doing magic just in a different way!). However, I also find it limiting. Whenever Miss Jackson used to say, "Muggles believe this cannot happen because of these three reasons", I just thought how narrow minded. I mean no wonder they've never discovered there are witches and wizards. They just turn a blind eye to magical things and try and find a "reasonable" explanation for it. I mean they really over complicate some problems. I knew it was going to be difficult keeping my mouth shut when we had to learn about how it was impossible to travel through time or levitate objects. I was just going to have to remind myself that it _was_ impossible for muggles.

Finally we reached West Block (I was definitely going to get lost – King James' is huge and there are just so many buildings!). West Block was a fairly old building (pretty much just like every other building at the school!) and just off the entrance hall to the right was a large common room with a television and comfy looking sofas and beanbags. To the left was a small kitchen, some more sofas and a table and chairs. It was really homely and everything was decorated in a dark blue and purple (Callidus' house colours). After showing us the downstairs Mr Mansfield led us up the big flight of stairs in the hall way to the first floor and he took us through what can only be described as a rabbit warren of corridors and rooms until we reached a door which said, "First Years: Ava Miranda Holmes, Samantha Kale, Lily Luna Potter and Georgia Smith".

"Here we are," said Mr Mansfield before knocking on the door and after receiving no answer he pushed open the door. Inside were four beds all of which you had to climb up a little ladder to get into because there was a desk with a chair underneath as well as a small wardrobe and shelves. The bed covers were all dark blue with purple swirls on them and the other three girls had already plastered the giant noticeboards behind their respective beds with posters and photos. The dorm, like the common room and kitchen, felt homely. I dumped my stuff on the free bed which also happened to be next to the window as Mr Mansfield said goodbye to my parents and I. When he had gone I sat down on the bed swinging my legs over the side.

"Are you sure that bed's safe?" Mum asked worriedly.

"Mum! There's giant wooden barrier to stop me falling out!"

"Yes, of course, silly me." Mum said; however, she sounded unconvinced.

"Would you like to put a spell on it to stop ickle-Lily falling out of the nasty bed?" I said mockingly.

She did actually smile at this and she seemed to relax a bit. "Well it is a nice house isn't it? What do you think they do about separating boys and girls?"

"The boys in Callidus are in an adjoining house. So you don't need to worry Mum. Seriously just relax I'm going to be fine."

"Yes you are, of course you are, you're going to be fine. I'm sorry Lily I sound like my mother don't I? I would have hated it if she'd fussed over me as much as I am over you now! It's just different, you know? It's not like sending you off to Hogwarts would have been, you know we don't quite understand how this place works and we don't know anyone here…"

"I know Mum," I cut in as I lightly jumped off the bed and went over and gave her a big hug. She hugged me back tightly as if she was never going to let me go.

"C'mon Gin, it's probably time to go. We don't want to cramp Lily's style when she meets the other girls."

"Thanks Dad." I said smiling at him before moving to give him a hug as well. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more." He kissed the top of my head as he let go of me. "Just show them how amazing you are and everything will be great."

I smiled at him knowing that if I spoke I would end up crying which I really did not want to do. Just as we were having one final hug goodbye the door slammed open and two girls entered jabbering away to each other.

"Ach I do not know what Lydia's problem is. She really gets on my nerves."

"I know what you mean. She is such a bit-" The two girls froze as they realised they were not alone in the room.

"Hello," I said tentatively, "I'm Lily. You're new roommate."

"Oh," said the first girl who had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She looked much older than eleven. I'm not sure whether it was just the way she looked that created this impression or if the shear confidence that she carried herself with contributed too.

The second girl had a slightly pointed face but was still fairly pretty. I felt very intimidated by them and the awkward silence that had followed the first girl's "oh" didn't particularly help.

"Um…So…We'll see you in about 5 weeks' time Lily," Mum said and then after one final wave she and Dad left the room.

The awkward silence continued in the room though.

Plucking up all my courage I said, "So what's your names?"

The first girls raised her eyebrows at me then said, "I'm Samantha Kale and this is Georgia Smith. Why are you late?"

The abruptness and force with which she asked the question surprised me.

"Well my aunt was badly hurt in an accident and so I was at the hospital."

"Why did _you_ go to the hospital if she's just you're aunt?"

"Because I care about her?" I replied in a manner which should how bloody obvious I thought the answer to her question was.

"Oh right, ok, why does your Dad have that ugly scar on his forehead? If _I_ had that I'd hide it as best I could – wouldn't you Georgia?" This Samantha girl was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Definitely, it's looks awful."

"Um...not that it's any of your business but he got that scar when his parents were _murdered_ when he was a baby," I was getting really angry now, "and if you haven't got any more STUPID questions to ask me I think I'm going to go now." And with that I pushed roughly past the two smirking girls and stormed out the door. As it shut behind me I heard Samantha say,

"God what a baby, so sensitive."

"Yeah, pathetic," Georgia replied.

I wanted to scream but instead I just continued storming down the corridor as thoughts such as "ach! What is they're problem? I'd only just met them! And what was up with that interrogation? Is that what all Muggle girls are like? If yes, making friends is going to be seriously difficult." ran through my head.

I continued just wondering around the school grounds, seething. Finally I thought my anger had abated enough so that it was safe to re-enter the danger zone. I returned to West Block, went up to my room (luckily Samantha and Georgia were not there) and got straight in to bed. I curled up under the covers and tried to get to sleep. It took ages though as I just couldn't stop worrying about the next day – starting lessons, trying to make friends (a feat which now seemed impossible) and purely just knowing where to go in this enormous school. Before I would have written to Hugo in this situation as he is always great at making me feel better and calming me down in a crisis but now I didn't even feel I could do that. So I just lay there with everything running through my mind.

So in the end all I could do was hope that tomorrow would be much better.

* * *

**A/N Another chapter complete! Please click that button and review particularly because this section is/will be a bit different because there is and will be less magic! **

**Pilks x **


End file.
